Renaissance
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan go in search of the last vial of Ruka's midiclorian stimulator. But it is a race to get to it first. Who wins...and what do they do with it?


"Renaissance"

sequel to "Homecoming"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon Jinn stood, hands folded into the sleeves of his robe, on the balcony of his quarters. The drone of traffic and the warm sunlight were soothing to him as he waited. He wasn't sure how long he had been waiting. Relaxed like this, he often lost track of time. Qui-Gon was not a man to be guided strongly by time anyway…only when he was short of it was he mindful of it.

Then the sound he had been expecting greeted him. The door chime. He entered the living area of his quarters and crossed to the entry. The door opened to reveal whom Qui-Gon already knew was there. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the hallway, blue eyes gleaming, a small smile on his face. "Good morning Master."

"Good morning Padawan. Ready to begin?"

His smile grew. "Of course Master."

The Jedi was amused at his apprentice's eagerness. Despite the many times Yoda had lectured to him about wanting adventure, Obi-Wan still had trouble taming that side of him. He always looked forward to the training sessions in the gymnasium…and his most favorite part was light saber sparring…which is where they would soon be headed to after their morning meal.

Qui-Gon didn't launch a lecture. He remembered what it was like to be young and daring. The apprentice's developing maturity would begin to reign in his desire for adventure. Until that time, one of his functions as master was to help him reign it in. Qui-Gon did this by making sure he properly tempered the physical part of Obi-Wan's training with the reality of a Jedi's life as negotiator and ambassador. That always brought the apprentice's feet back to ground rapidly.

The two were well rested from the visit to Qui-Gon's home planet…and satisfactory resolution of the conflict between the Jedi and his brother, Uriel. It had started off as a tense few days…but once the differences had been settled and the brothers reconciled, the remaining days had been the long overdue vacation the two Jedi had needed for some time.

But although the visit had turned out to be a good one in many respects, Qui-Gon had to admit he was glad to be back to the life he had come to know and be comfortable in…no matter how hard it often was. This was where he belonged. He was even more certain of that now.

Obi-Wan too was more comfortable being back at the temple. It was familiar, comfortable to him. The only home he had ever known. The only family he had known. After seeing the harsh conflict between Qui-Gon and his brother, Obi-Wan wondered that maybe it was for the best that he didn't know more of his family. If he was going to be separate from his biological family…it was better not to know what you were separated from.

With similar thoughts and feelings, the master and apprentice were content and in harmony with one another and with the Force. Qui-Gon put an arm around his padawan's shoulder and they quickly made their way to the dining hall.

Meanwhile on a planet across the galaxy in a small dark room in the dank basement of a broken down building, a young man was meeting with a dark figure. Tylo Lyg'tren was leaning on the edge of a table, his long legs crossed at the ankles. Gone was the cocky kid who used to flirt with the law to embarrass his senator father. The life he'd lived since then had changed him to the core. Humiliated at the hands of Ruka and now living on the run in the criminal underground with Valon Kar had been hard for the spoiled young rich boy.

Right at the end of his teenage years, Tylo looked much older because of the hard life. This served him well in dealing with the crowd he was now forced to live among. He knew only too well how such scum would deal with a kid. The boy encouraged the older appearance also with his dress and demeanor. He lost the arrogant attitude he'd had as a senator's son. Tylo was much more serious now. He had to be in order to survive. And he would survive. That's one promise he'd made himself when serving as Ruka's slave. No matter how bad things got, he would survive. He would find a way…lie, cheat, steal, kill. Never again would he allow himself to be made another's servant.

But living with Kar was almost as bad. The old man ordered Tylo around almost as much as Ruka had. The drive and determination came to the forefront again and Tylo was taking steps to once more free himself…and to make sure he would be in a more comfortable position this time so there would not be another Ruka or Kar in his life.

"I just don't trust him anymore. Since that 'incident' on Coruscant I have been watching him. I think Kar's just getting too old for this game now," he began.

"Well, he sure pulled your butt out of the fire on Coruscant…literally. That faked speeder crash that he had up his sleeve as a contingency worked. You're here now instead of on the prison moon."

"But…how did we get in the position to need a fake accident to save out butts? I tell you he's lost his edge. Some time in the near future it will be you that the Jedi come for because of Kar's bumbling…then what will you do?"

"Look Tylo, I really don't care who's the boss. All I care about is getting my money. If I can get it from you, I'm happy. But, frankly, I don't think a kid can take over Kar's operation."

"Well…let's just leave that question alone for a moment. You say all you care about is your money. If I can provide that…then do I have your support?"

"Sure kid. If you can keep me up like your granddad does…you got me." The humanoid kicked his chair back on its two rear legs. "You really think you can take over? What you got planned?"

"Well…that's confidential. Sorry but you understand. If I don't have your complete support just now…you see my position."

"Sure. Whatever you say. If you can pull this off then I'll be convinced you're smarter than Kar…smarter than a kid. Then I'd come to you on my knees for a job."

A dark smile crossed Tylo's young face, making him seem much older. "Be careful what you pledge…you may have to live up to it."

"Don't worry. If you do this…I'll live up to it." The chair came crashing down on all four legs and the humanoid stood and walked out.

If you only knew…. I have arranged many things to make Kar look the doddering old fool. His closest advisors and bodyguards think he's about to loose it. Being his trusted grandson, I have access to so many things. Some of them have already pledged their support to me because of many small things that add up to making Valon Kar look like he's on the verge of senility. You will come crawling to me…you will.

Rothar walked into the den where Allia was slumped on the couch sobbing.

"Allia," he said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"This." She held out an envelope.

"Not another one," he sighed. _Here we go again._

"Yes, another one," she answered sharply as she sat up. "How can you take such an attitude! Daddy isn't dead. This is the third message he has sent me to let me know that. He's going to come back and kill me for testifying against him! How can you be so indifferent?"

"Allia, dear. You heard about the speeder crash. The two bodies burned up in it. Valon Kar could not have survived that! No one could. These messages are pranks."

If you'd use your brain, you would see that. You're not dumb…you're wily.

"Pranks! Who would do this?"

"Obviously someone who used to work for him. Their meal ticket is gone now…and they probably hope to extort some money from you. That's all it is. Why can't you believe that?" _And let this go once and for all?_

"Because I'm not convinced from their so-called evidence that they really identified those bodies. The authorities seemed uncertain themselves."

"Allia, they are as certain as they can be. They check these things out thoroughly."

"But I thought they needed fingerprints or teeth or something to be sure."

"Do you think they would have closed out this case…especially on someone like Kar if they weren't certain?" _I know they aren't certain…but I can't endure this. I'll say anything to convince you._

Allia looked doubtful for a moment. "You wouldn't just say that to make me feel better would you?"

"I love you Allia." _Or rather, I love your position and money._ "Don't you trust me?"

She managed a small smile. "Of course I do."

"Good…now that's settled. If you really want something to worry about…I think you should talk with your lawyer again."

"Oh Rothar! Please. There's nothing that can be done. They are doing all they can do. It's not the lawyer's fault that Daddy's estate is tied up in probate. It'll all work out. Besides, we aren't exactly suffering from lack of money.

_You would be if it weren't for me! No wonder you didn't want to get away from Daddy. You're lifestyle is draining me. I want that estate in a nice joint holding._ "There's no reason this should be held up this way. You are the legal heir to it. There shouldn't be anything to keep you from having clear title to Kar's holdings."

Allia leaped up and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't understand it Rothar. Someone is holding this up…but I don't know all the legalities of it. Something about proof of death. Right now, I don't care. I'm still upset over Tylo. Someone's playing…pranks on me. And all you care about is…the money." She turned away sobbing.

"Oh Allia…that isn't true. I'm looking out for your best interests that's all. I just don't want someone trying some tricky legal maneuver to take what belongs to you. I'm just afraid the longer this drags on, the more convoluted the case will become…and the easier for someone to take the estate from you. _You don't understand the sleazy side of law and business like I do. I know that's what's going on. I'll bet whoever is writing those notes is behind this._

"Well?" the tall sturdy man grumbled as he looked over the faces at the table.

One of the men immediately spoke up, "The message was delivered to your daughter as you directed. The carrier said she appeared upset. It was a good idea to address it yourself. She obviously recognized your handwriting."

"Good. So far, it has just been letters that anyone could have written. I think the next one should contain something a little more substantial…something that only Allia's dear father would have so she will know who truly is behind this. Hmm…that will require my return to Harponion to go through my belongings. I'm sure I can find some trinket she has given me. Make the arrangements for the trip."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go back there just now?

"Everyone thinks I'm dead. And it's been a few months. No one will be looking for me. Besides, I'm not stupid. I'm not going to land at the spaceport in the capital and just walk off the ship. I'm sure you can arrange a pilot who has no curiosity about his passengers…and who flies a small transport so we can set down in any open field that will serve our purpose. Or should I get someone who can do your job for you?"

"Of course not, Mr. Kar. I was just concerned for your safety."

"How touching. Make the arrangements."

Valon Kar's inner circle was at the table listening. Six men handpicked by Kar to advise him and run his various businesses…on both sides of the law. Unknown to Kar however, some of the advisors were taking more than just a casual interest in Kar's plans on dealing with his daughter because of how she had turned on him and told of his set up of the murder of Elan Lyg'tren.

This is interesting. I'll bet Tylo will think so as well. If anything happens to Allia…Tylo would be in a precarious position at best. I'd better make sure I get the details of this. There is going to be a power play between Kar and Tylo. Tylo thinks he can take over Kar's underground organization. He's awful young for that. But his patient treachery is obvious even to me. And…Kar does seem to be losing it in his old age. Who knows? In the middle of this grab for control, one of us may come out on top. I don't think I want that though. Whoever's in control is always going to be a target. Maybe it's safer to just be an information broker. I could play both sides…all sides of this…and I would come out ahead no matter who won.

Unknown to the self-appointed information broker, Tylo already knew about the entire conversation. He had put to use some of the knowledge he had gleaned while using his off time from working in Ruka's lab to study. The room Valon Kar utilized for his most sensitive discussions was outfitted with a listening device planted by Tylo himself. The sweeps that were done by Kar's own men to detect such devices always showed the room clean. Tylo had worked on their signal detectors. Now they ignored any signal on a particular frequency…the one that Tylo's bug worked on.

Tylo sat back and thought about the situation. He had been feeding the fire that began to build under his grandfather. Kar already bore a grudge against his daughter for going against his wishes and marrying Elan Lyg'tren. After Lyg'tren's assassination, Kar thought to bring her back home, under his wing, under his control. But really knowing freedom for the first time, Allia resisted those attempts. This further angered her father.

Then Allia, in fear of what she knew and because of her part in the assassination, had come forward and told all about it…how Valon Kar had planned the entire thing and she had helped lure her husband into the trap. Only the fact that Allia was such a deep well of information about Kar and his business dealings on both sides of the law had kept her from serving jail time.

Kar was furious when he found out his daughter had told all on him. He vowed at that point to be avenged on her. During the time of running through the criminal underground with his grandfather, Tylo had come to resent him and the life he was now living. And it was all that old fool's fault! He could be back on Coruscant living a comfortable life instead of on the run from the law. He was listed as an accessory because he had escaped with Kar. He did not yet know about Bruck's statement to Qui-Gon that Tylo had hired him to rewire the speeder that had killed his friends.

From early in their life on the run Tylo swore he would rise above this. He had already been in the depths of despair and living a life of fear and toil under Ruka's heavy hand. He had no intention of living under Kar's hand. Even though Tylo had learned to despise Ruka in the time he was the Klastarian's prisoner, he still had learned much of manipulation and dirty underhanded tricks from him.

In the beginning, Tylo had doubted his ability to take over Kar's illicit operations. After all, he was just a kid. Why would these seasoned criminals follow a kid? So he knew he had to do two things…gain their respect and make Kar look like he could no longer run the organization.

So had begun his careful subterfuge. Kar's deep desire for revenge…Tylo stoked it. He took every opportunity to build up Kar's ego and feed his anger at Allia. It was a fine line he knew. By egging Kar on toward revenge, he put his mother in danger. That's when he started bugging Kar's office.

And the more he urged Valon to vengeance, the more he subtly pointed out to Kar's inner circle, as a concerned grandson of course, how erratic Kar's behavior was…and how obsessed he was getting with Allia.

The third prong of his plan was engaging employees of the business in casual conversation with the idea of finding out who was disgruntled. Those were the ones he was trying to line up to back him when he made his move to take over. It had started out almost as a joke. These men didn't think a kid could do it…so Tylo let then keep on thinking that way. Then he would bring them information gleaned from the private meetings of Kar and his inner circle. And when these things came to pass…they began to see this boy had more knowledge than they did.

So, things slowly began to turn Tylo's way. He finally began to get a hearing…and respect through his patient endurance. Patience he had unwittingly learned at the hands of Ruka. The fat blob had been good for something. Tylo continued to bide his time and work behind the scenes. If nothing else he could learn much of the business while he waited for Kar to make a mistake that would lead to his downfall. Or the old man might even have a heart attack. He was getting up in years…and Tylo had lots of time left. Yes, the patience he had been forced to learn was serving him well…

Meanwhile near a system some distance from Coruscant, a transport was coming out of hyperspace. At the controls sat a lanky creature covered with shimmering grey scales. It was Rila, one of the creatures who had worked with Behor when they had kidnapped Qui-Gon to try to force the release of Ruka from prison. Rila and the other assistant had managed to escape. Now Rila was trying to reclaim something of the life he had known in service to Behor. He was used to being taken care of as long as he did the assignments given to him. Now he had to work hard for little money in smuggling and such…and he wasn't happy about it.

But being in the criminal underground had given him access to certain information. He had heard…with so many other crooks, about the vial that was still loose which contained the midiclorian stimulator that Ruka had synthesized. Even though news had spread far and wide about what had happened to the Klastarian as a result of injecting himself with it, the last vial was still a highly sought after prize in the underground.

Rila knew that vial could bring a lot of money if he could get it…but where would he be able to get such a great amount of money? It was his impossible dream. However, he did the next best thing. He approached someone he had done some smuggling for. That creature was not much better off financially than Rila. However, Rila had been able to convince the giant worm of the importance of the vial. The worm had gone to one of his suppliers with the story of accelerated midiclorian production and the supplier had taken immediate interest.

While those talks were going on Rila managed to find out who the middleman was for the vial owner. Now he was in the position he wanted to be in…between the seller and a potential buyer. Rila hoped to be able to broker this deal for a percent of the purchase price. Not as much money as if he were able to sell the vial for himself…but certainly more than he made as a small time smuggler.

Things had worked out smoother than he could have hoped for…almost too smooth. At first, he thought he was being set up. However, the closer the deal came to completion, the better he felt about it.

And that's where he was on his way to now…to finally close the deal.

The long road had brought Rila to the planet that he was now approaching at normal space speed. Aquanorium…the planet of water. The sphere's surface was ninety-nine percent water. There were small scattered islands, atolls and reefs, but they were rare. The only species native to the planet were those that lived in the abundant water. The variety of life in the bluish-green water was astounding. The gill breathers came in all sizes, colors, and shapes. There were microscopic species…and species that were larger than a small transport. Colors that were not even dreamed of on other planets were in abundance here. There were some amphibian creatures who frequented the reefs and atolls…but had been driven from the islands.

Because the planet seemed, at first blush, to be uninhabited, it had attracted creatures who did not wish to be found…those who had reason to hide. Smugglers, black marketeers and other criminal types found this the perfect hideout. No one else came here. That is why the amphibians had fled the islands. The new residents needed a source of food…and the air breathing species were easy, already being there on the islands for simple capture.

Once the amphibians vacated the small land areas, the occupants had to look for other food sources. A few tried some farming. That usually provided only enough food for the person who planted. The criminals had a more lucrative life than agriculture and didn't desire to spend their days running a major farm to feed others. Gardens were highly prized…and highly protected. Many an invader had been killed trying to filch food.

Another food source was obvious…fishing for the many gill breathers who inhabited the water. It was easier work to set a net and then return for the catch rather than spend the long hot days tending a farm. That was another reason fishermen were more abundant than farmers. The criminals could easier maintain their operations and spare some time for fishing, than the much more involved work of daily tending a farm.

There were, of course, some species that were particularly appealing to the palate…more so than others. However, the net fishers didn't have the time or desire to take enough precautions to avoid harming the undesirable species. The net would be hauled in and the unwanted gill breathers would be returned to the water…if it was convenient and in whatever shape they were in once taken from the net. That meant injured individuals would be dumped into water that they may no longer be able to swim in. Or if it were tossed and didn't quite make it into the water…it was left to die where it lay.

Water birds of all types squawked noisily overhead when then nets were pulled in. It was feeding time as they took advantage of the fishermen's negligence. The unfortunate gill breathers who didn't make it back to the water were quickly scooped up…or fought over by the screeching birds. Larger gill breathers came close also for the easy meal of an injured creature thrown back who could not swim to protection.

That was the life on Aquanorium. And that environment had garnered the attention of the buyer for Rila's vial. On the Outer Rim, thought to be mostly uninhabited and no native species. The only attention the planet attracted was from individuals who wanted to hide. The perfect place to come and conduct an illicit trade.

So, Rila was eyeing his navicomputer, watching the coordinates as he flew over the seemingly endless water. He was looking for a particular small island, Lecete, where he was to meet the agent for his buyer. At first, the setup had sounded ideal as a location to complete the transaction. Now, however, the lanky grey creature was cursing the ongoing water surface. Planets all through the galaxy with plenty of solid ground…and he has to pick a place with islands so small that I practically have to hover to pinpoint their location. I'll be at this all day!

But Rila was mistaken…it took him much less than a day, less even than an hour. There was the little hunk of land, looking like a large rough stone floating on the blue-green liquid.

Transports landing here only needed a small area to set down on. They would come to a hover and then lower to the ground. Simple. Or so Rila had thought. Having to pick up this job and learn it as he went, he was not a very experienced pilot. That usually wasn't an issue. Most places he landed had large open areas in which to set down…so a mistake was usually not a problem. He always got down in one piece; that's all he cared about…and had not refined his skills.

The landing area on Lecete was at the edge of the island, on a small spit which stuck out into the water. As he began lowering during his approach, Rila was suddenly apprehensive. Never had he tried to land on such a small area before. He would have to be precise in his landing…and he knew he wasn't very precise. OK Rila…so this is when you start learning. It can't be that hard. You've just never disciplined yourself because you've always had lots of room to land in. Just pay attention. Be careful. It can't be that hard.

The creature began cutting back his speed even more and watching closely out the window. Lower and lower. About fifty meters now. Then he panicked. He couldn't do this! It was too small. He reached for the control to lift the ship away and in his agitated state of mind bumped it before he got a hold on it. The ship quickly started losing the last meters of altitude. That made Rila panic the more. He couldn't think clearly enough to lift the ship back up. All he could think was to try to hit the middle of the spit…but dropping as fast as he was there was little time for correction and the small craft set down on the edge.

The edge of the jutting piece of land began crumbling under the weight and the ship began a slid into the water. Rila grabbed at his seat restraints to free himself. The craft was already half way into the water. He doubted his ability to swim and was desperately pulling at the belts. Finally free he climbed to the hatch and released it. He got out just before the small vessel disappeared beneath the surface of the water.

The water was freezing and Rila was thrashing wildly about in it. Panic and discomfort practically paralyzed him. And then something hit the water near him. He looked and saw a white object floating. He dove for it and hung on. Someone began pulling the object…and the grey being in. Rila didn't question it…didn't look to see who his rescuer was…he just began thanking anything and everything he could think of to thank.

The lanky grey creature then felt hands pulling at him. He was out of the water…but no warmer. As a matter of fact, he was colder. The air temperature was almost as cold as the water…and the evaporation from his scaly skin made it seem colder still. His body began to shake.

"Here," a voice said as something fleecy and warm was draped about him. "Too bad about your ship. Engine trouble?"

Rila looked up and saw a green humanoid looking back at him with bright green eyes. Short hair stood straight up on top of his head. The ears were set high on his head and were quite large. The male was slightly shorter than Rila and stockier.

"Uh, yeah…engine trouble," Rila mumbled.

The green man stuck his hand out, "I'm Holt, agent for Mr. Ghrea. I'm sure you can afford a new ship with the money you'll make on this deal."

Rila almost fainted as the blood rushed to his feet. The vial! It was still in the craft!

"Hey," Holt grabbed the swaying creature. "You OK. You get hurt in that landing?"

Rila closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself before he gave the awful answer. "The vial is in the ship that just sank."

Holt looked as if he might faint also. His face paled. After a minute, he finally managed words. "You're kidding. You've got to be kidding! You left it in there?"

"It was locked up in a storage compartment where it would be safe. I didn't exactly have much time to get to it before the ship went down," Rila replied indignantly. "Besides the ship is just down there in the water. It can't be hard to find."

"You idiot. The currents have probably already swept it well past the island. With very little landmass to break the currents up, they are very swift."

Rila blanched again. "You can't be serious. You mean…"

"I mean that I don't know if there's a chance to find the ship or not." Holt turned and walked away, leaving the men who fished Rila out of the water to catch him as he got lightheaded again.

"Chief Harlo," Qui-Gon said as he extended his hand. "Good to see you again. So, I understand you finally have some news for us."

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," the chief said as he shook their hands. "Yes. Have a seat. We finally got a lead on that last vial of midiclorian stimulator. Seems there's been a lot of activity by a rather petty criminal by the name of Rila Boor…"

"What?" Qui-Gon said a little more abruptly than he intended.

Chief Harlo laid down the data tablet he had been looking at. "You know him?"

"Uh…yes. We have met before."

"Doesn't sound like a pleasant meeting."

"It wasn't."

"I can tell you where he is now."

"He's the one with the vial?"

"Yes, apparently he has been making some rather bold inquiries into the location of the vial. That's how my undercover men came to find out about this."

"I imagine there are several people who would pay top credit for that vial."

"You're right. Boor has been making the rounds for a couple of months now, apparently looking for the high bidder. And he must have gotten the deal he was looking for. As we speak he is on his way to Aquanorium to make the sell."

"Do you know who he is selling to?"

"Not yet…still working on that. But I can tell you that Boor was last confirmed on a course for that planet."

"Thank you Chief. You do good work."

"Of course," he grinned.

Tylo was perched on a windowsill watching a few transports pass by. He knew Kar was making plans to return to Harponion. That left him with two concerns. What his next move would be to unseat the old man…and concern over Allia. Tylo knew that Valon was about to step up his harassment of his daughter. So far Tylo didn't think there was any reason to worry about her safety just yet…but he wondered how his mother would handle what Kar was putting her through. The boy knew…or had found out, to his surprise, that his mother actually was a lot stronger person than he thought. Still, with all she had been through recently, he worried. However, he couldn't warn her. That would tip his hand to Kar. No, unfortunately he had to let her go through this for the time being.

His reverie was interrupted when a tall middle aged man hurried in. "Tylo, I've the perfect thing here for you. Something that will not only make you some money, but could also win you a lot of respect and support…in your bid to make the organization your own."

The man seated himself at a table next to the beat up desk and leaned back in the chair. Arno Donan had decided to align himself with Tylo. Donan had been witness to several of the incidents that Tylo had deliberately staged in his attempt to make Kar look as if he were getting senile.

The day that Donan had helped Valon Kar look for his wrist chrono for over an hour…only to find it lying in the center of his desktop, he decided to keep a closer eye on the old man. He had no way of knowing that Tylo had picked up the chrono when Kar had removed it and then slipped it back on the desk after Kar had searched the desk more than once. He thought that perhaps what Tylo had been saying about Valon might be true. So, he began to watch. And what he saw were events designed and carried out by the developing evilly sharp mind of Tylo. Each slip was deliberately planned to look worse than the previous one until some of Kar's own advisors began to speak in mumbled tones about his soundness of mind when they thought no one else was around to hear.

"Yeah," Tylo replied. "What is it Donan?"

"I had been keeping up with something for Kar…now you probably should know about it. He brought some medical researcher type into the group not too long ago. He was doing some crazy research on midiclorians…"

"Ruka," Tylo breathed. "I had forgotten about him."

"You knew him?" Donan replied in surprise.

"Oh, yes. You didn't know about that? Well…Valon does have a big organization. Ruka kidnapped me and was holding me hostage while doing his research. I do owe that to Valon…he did rescue me from that hellhole. Anyway…that's when he hired Ruka. It was really blackmailing Ruka. Either come to work for me…or I turn you in."

"Hmm…I always wondered how that link came about. So you are familiar with his midiclorian experiments?"

"Yes…I was right there when he was doing that."

"Wow. Did you know that some of his midiclorian stimulator is still floating around?"

"Oh? Who wants it though…look what it did to Ruka."

"I know that…but it's hot news in the underground. A chance to increase your midiclorians…don't tell me that doesn't tempt you?"

"Well…sure. Anybody would love that…but not at the price he paid."

"Yeah…but if you had this stuff do you think maybe you could hire some researcher who could find out where Ruka went wrong, or figure out how to control it…or whatever." He threw his arms wide to imply the possibilities were wide.

Tylo stopped to think about that. "Everybody's dream, eh? Ultimate power. That's why the underground is so hot with the news isn't it? So Kar was having you track this?"

"Yeah. What we found out is that somebody working for Ruka stole two of his vials and made off from the lab with them. Everybody wanted them. One of them has already been…ah, used. Kar figured the other belonged to him since Ruka was working for him. So since the first one surfaced I've been looking for the other. I found it!"

Tylo sat up and leaned his elbows on the desk. "Yeah? Where is it?"

"Some character has been to every money man in the galaxy about this. Kinda hard to keep it quiet with that kind of activity. Right now he's about to close the deal. On his way to meet the buyer now."

"So, what did you have in mind? Out bid the buyer…or just take it?"

"I think we ought to be prepared to do both. As I said the seller has been very open with his business…doesn't sound experienced. We could probably take it from him. But I know where he going, not when he's going to get there. If we end up getting there too late to take it from this person…we might have to buy it from the new owner."

"Even if the new owner doesn't want to sell," Tylo grinned maliciously.

"This place where he's going to make the deal is perfect. It's an outlaw's paradise. An uninhabited planet taken over by bandits. We could do whatever we want basically and no one will stop us…except someone else who may want the vial."

"This is perfect Donan! You're right. This will set me up if I can pull it off. Get us a ship ready and pick some men you can trust. We'll leave at once."

"Yes sir," Holt was saying but was interrupted. A look of exasperation came to his face. He was glad this was only audio communication. "Mr. Ghrea, all this happened as the ship was landing. I didn't have a chance to even see the vial."

"What am I supposed to do now? What am I paying you for? Are you sure it's gone?"

"I'm pretty familiar with the planet, sir. I've been here many times. I've even taken a ship into the water myself. Those currents are nasty…especially the deeper ones. That ship is probably half way around the planet by now."

Silence.

"Mr. Ghrea?"

"Shut up! We're having a conference here. Just stand by."

Holt looked at Rila in disgust. An awkward silence fell over the room as the two shifted on their feet and waited and waited.

Finally, Ghrea replied. "I'm sending some men there with the best sensing equipment I can buy. They'll find that ship. You just sit still until they get there…don't do anything that might further jeopardize that vial." The communication was cut.

Holt looked at Rila. "You're going to be lucky to get anything out of this." Then he stomped out of the room.

A couple of days later a small transport came out of hyperspace in the vicinity of Aquanorium.

"So Chief Harlo knows exactly where Rila landed?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"One of his men followed Rila here. He didn't land on the same island…but knows where Rila landed."

"Wow," Obi-Wan said. "I've seen planets that had large areas of water…but this is incredible. From here you can't see any of the islands."

"They are small. We probably won't see them until we orbit the planet. This is a planet with only the aquatic creatures native to it. The other residents have drifted here. You've already heard the description of it…a hide out for outlaws. We'll have to be careful here…and we will not let on that we are Jedi. I don't think we'd be very welcome." Qui-Gon put the ship on autopilot until they got close enough to achieve orbit. Then he and Obi-Wan changed out of their Jedi clothes and into something less obvious…worn working class clothes. They each added a cloak over that under which they concealed their light sabers.

They returned to the instruments and Qui-Gon set the coordinates of Lecete into the navicomputer. "Be mindful Padawan. This is a dangerous place. Be ready to act…but don't act too soon. A little more tolerance will be needed. We want to keep a low profile until we find Rila."

"Yes Master."

Shortly the small transport was settling on the spit at the end of the island. Qui-Gon brought the ship down just center of the narrow jut of land…unlike Rila's panicked approach.

They left the ship. A greasy looking arachnoid approached them. "You have to pay up front for ship storage." He held out two of his eight appendages.

The elder Jedi was generous in his payment, hoping he'd made a "friend"…as much as a friend as he'd have in this place…a source of possible information.

"Thank you sir."

"You get much traffic through here?"

"Oh yeah…you know, lots of smuggling runs through here. Keeps me busy." He chuckled a deep throaty laugh. "But most smugglers can usually fly…not like this fool the other day."

Qui-Gon wasn't really interested…but played the part anyway. Be friendly to the possible information well. "What happened?"

"I wish I knew. He claimed engine trouble. Started coming down OK…a little off center…but he would have made it. Then he went nuts. Started dropping like a rock and trying to correct his descent. Landed right on the edge and his ship slipped in the water." He chuckled harder this time. "Must be a new crook."

"Must be," Qui-Gon forced a laugh. "Thanks my friend."

"Thank you. Your ship will be well cared for," he called after the departing figures.

"Where do we start looking Master?"

"In a place like this, I'd say the local pub would be a good place to gather and trade information."

It was a short walk because it was a small island. It was a rough, rugged looking piece of land. The stiff wind kept the vegetation from growing very high. It didn't have to strength to resist breaking in the whipping winds. Short scrubby vegetation grew in clumps here and there. Most of the growth-free ground was craggy rock. It was deeply grooved along the coasts where the relentless waves beat hard on the rocky shore. There were rugged hills jutting at random, but the island was much the same level across its length.

The walk to the village just ahead was short, but cold. The cloaks they had brought were not sufficient to keep the cold air blowing across the ocean from stinging them.

"Master, whoever picked out the clothing for this place didn't know much about the planet." Obi-Wan's teeth were chattering.

"I'm surprised," Qui-Gon admitted. "It is a little known planet…but I thought the basics were known about the environment. I think the first thing we should do is find a store."

"Thank you Master."

They were approaching a small collection of closely built structures, which must be the main section of the settlement here Qui-Gon guessed. He looked over the signs and immediately headed for the building that said, "Goods for sale."

It was good to be out of the cold. The store was not exactly warm…but they were out of the wind and that helped a lot. Qui-Gon rubbed his hands together as his eyes scanned the store.

"Whatcha need?" A rough voice called out.

"Two jackets," Qui-Gon responded.

"Back there," a large hammy hand pointed at a rack.

The two Jedi tried on different coats until they each found one that fit…and was thick enough.

"How much?" Qui-Gon asked as he laid the jackets on the counter.

The large creature eyed them suspiciously. "You've never been here before have you? If you had, you'd know how cold it gets."

"No," Qui-Gon admitted. "We haven't been here before. We hear it's a good place to disappear," he added hoping to dispel the creature's wariness. He held out some credits.

"Hmph," the rotund being snorted. "If that's what you want…you've come to the right place. And," he checked the amount of credits he'd been given. "You've already disappeared. I never saw you."

The pair donned their jackets and departed.

"That's better Master," Obi-Wan said once they were outside.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed as he looked around for the pub. "Come on. Let's go."

It looked like so many other pubs on some many other planets. Dark, run down, noisy, greasy. He'd seem many of them and he knew before he entered it would look this way. The elder Jedi pushed his way through the crowd to the bar.

"Whadaya have?" The scaly green being behind the bar snarled.

"Thorian ale, two." Qui-Gon didn't want to attract attention by inquiring if the bar had any non-alcoholic drinks…but he sure didn't want the alcohol to dull his senses. So he did the only thing that he felt was logical…order something with the smallest alcohol concentration.

The creature returned with two bottles, which he sat on the bar. "Flying later?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied.

The green being seemed content with the answer and walked away.

"Now what Master?"

The humanoid standing next to Obi-Wan eyed him.

Obi-Wan, it's all right…and better, if you don't call me 'Master' in here. Also…let's communicate this way so we won't be overheard.

Yes Master.

Qui-Gon leaned against the bar and took a short sip from the bottle. He was trying to observe the creatures in the pub without obviously staring around the room. Also, he was reaching out with his senses. He felt a sudden jolt of surprise in the room. Concentrating he was trying to narrow where he had felt it. A movement caught his eye. A lanky grey creature was hunkered down trying to sneak through the crowd to the door.

A flash of memory came to Qui-Gon. He was manacled to a cold cell wall, a collar around his neck. Behor entered the cell…and behind him, another lanky grey creature…the same one that just hurried out the door. Rila!

Obi-Wan sensed his master's response. What is it?

The Jedi said nothing but headed for the exit. The apprentice was immediately behind him. Qui-Gon looked up and down the street but saw nothing. How did he disappear so fast? The buildings are joined. There are no alleyways. He must have gone into another building.

"Did you recognize someone Master?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered as he began to walk down the street looking in store windows and reaching out with his senses. "I saw Rila."

At that moment, the long gray being was going out the back door of a broken down hotel. He looked around and then lifted a door leading to the basement. He entered and let the door down easily.

"Stop!"

"It's me, Rila."

A light came on and Holt was pointing a blaster. "Fool. You need to be more careful. You weren't…"

"Shut up! We've got trouble."

Holt's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"A Jedi."

"So? Why is that trouble for us?"

"He knows me. He's the one who put my former boss in prison."

"He followed you here! You idiot! Don't you even know when you are being followed?"

"He didn't follow me. I'm sure of it."

"You're sure?" Holt thought for a moment. "Is he here for you? Have you got a price on your head?"

"I'm guilty of the same crime Behor was put in jail over. I don't know if that's why the Jedi is here or not."

"We need to find out. If he wants you then you need to get out of here to keep from sabotaging this operation."

"No! I'm not leaving. How do I know you won't find the vial and leave with it…and my payment? I'll just lay low."

"That's not good enough. We have to know what he wants." Holt rubbed his green chin as he thought. "He doesn't know me. Maybe I can strike up a conversation with him."

"Now who's the fool? You think a Jedi is going to tell you who he's looking for?"

"Of course not. But if he's looking for information…he might be looking for someone to get it from."

Qui-Gon was frustrated by his inability to locate Rila. They had walked around the small village a couple of times. There was no sign anywhere. The elder Jedi came to a stop. The chill breeze caught the loose strands of hair and brought them around into his face. He ignored them and ran his fingertips through his brown-grey beard as he considered what to do next. Where to look. Rila must have left the little hamlet. Should he go in search of him…not really knowing where to look? Or wait for him to show himself again? Would he? He had recognized Qui-Gon, there was no doubt in the Jedi's mind about that. Would Rila venture back out after seeing him?

Obi-Wan was shivering a little in the stiff cold wind off the water. Then he noticed that they happened to come to a halt in front of a small eatery. It was getting close to sundown and Obi-Wan hadn't had anything to eat after they had landed. He really was trying to be attentive to his master…but the savory aroma drifting out of the building was hard to ignore. His mouth was watering quite readily and his stomach growled…a loud rumble.

Qui-Gon turned to look at his apprentice who was trying to look more interested in his master than in the eatery. But his stomach gave him away again. A small smile tickled the edges of the elder Jedi's mouth. "Are you trying to tell me something, Obi-Wan?"

The apprentice felt his cheeks warm with the blush. Qui-Gon chuckled and slapped the padawan on the back. "Let's have something to eat."

Obi-Wan tried not to run as he turned to enter the eatery.

Holt had been watching the Jedi. He felt he had the right person picked out from Rila's description. As he watched them making the circuit of the small town and checking out the buildings, he decided this must be the right ones. The behavior was not one that those familiar with Lecete would engage in. They looked nosey.

After the pair went in to eat, Holt waited a couple of minutes and then casually strolled in. He took a nearby table and tried to eavesdrop. A large man approached the table. "Holt, if you are planning on eating I need to know up front if you have any money," he grumbled.

Holt decided to try to work this to his advantage. Even though his pockets were full he began, "Well, Ja, I really don't have any money…but I haven't had a meal in a couple of days now and…"

"You always have the same story. Off with you. No money, no food."

"Aw, come on, Ja. You wouldn't really turn away a hungry man would you?" he called after the man who then crossed to the Jedi's table.

Qui-Gon had been watching. Maybe if he did a good deed….

"What you two gonna have?" Ja asked.

"We'll have a couple of bowls of the tara stew and praberry juice…and bring a bowl of stew to that man."

"Now, don't you be fooled by him. He can pay. He just doesn't want to. Every…"

"It's all right. I understand…but please, do it anyway."

"What ever you say," Ja answered with a shrug.

Qui-Gon had lowered his voice a little when he requested the stew for Holt, so Holt played along and acted as if he had heard nothing.

Master what are you doing?

I'm not sure Padawan. This may be for nothing or it might gain information. We'll just have to wait and see how we are led.

Yes Master.

The two made small talk for a few minutes until Ja returned with steaming bowls of wonderful smelling stew. "Tara are the best catch. You'll really like this stew," Ja promised as he served them. Then he turned and slapped a bowl in front of Holt. The green being played the game. "What's this Ja? I thought you said no money, no food."

Ja turned and indicated Qui-Gon, "This kind man has condescended to buy your supper tonight. Why, I don't know." Ja shrugged and walked away.

"Thank you kind sir," Holt inclined his head. "Is there a way I can repay you?"

"Not necessary," Qui-Gon replied. "But you could tell us about Lecete."

Holt picked up his bowl. "May I?"

"Please."

"Your first time here? We get a lot of people through here. Many come once and never come back. A stop on the way. What can I tell you about Lecete? A gang of buildings on a small island. Beaten through the day by the cold wind off the ocean. This is where all the main businesses are. Scattered throughout the rest of the island are huts of inhabitants…and some smaller businesses. Some make jewelry from the shells of the crustaceans. There are a handful of fishermen. They live on the coasts. What more is there to tell?"

Qui-Gon studied the green-skinned being a moment. "That sounds like a cleansed version of what I was told. Lecete is a stopover for pirates. A hideaway for smugglers."

"Ah…true, true. But don't allow that to make you think we are all thieves."

The Jedi had a strong feeling about this creature. He wondered if he could get him to give himself away, given enough time to talk.

But Holt was beginning to get his own feeling about the Jedi. Even though Qui-Gon's face was an impassive mask…there was something in those eyes, those dark blue piercing eyes…something that made Holt uncomfortable. It was like he could see through Holt. Suddenly Holt was uncomfortable and backtracked what he had said. Did he say anything revealing? No…so why was he so uneasy? He didn't want to stay and figure it out. "Thank you again sir. I'm most grateful for you kindness." Holt stood and tried to walk out as casually as he could.

"For someone who hasn't eaten in two days he didn't have much," Obi-Wan indicated the still full bowl.

"Very observant Padawan. I think he is trying to hide something."

"He did seem very nervous…suddenly."

Ja reappeared. "Ah…I knew you would like the stew. Can I bring you some more?"

Qui-Gon started to decline until he saw the look on Obi-Wan's face. He smiled. "Yes, please."

"Thank you Master."

When Ja came back with the fresh bowls Qui-Gon asked. "Are there any other islands in this area?"

"Yes, there are two others less than half a day's journey by watercraft, faster by subwater craft…faster still by transport."

"Watercraft?"

"Yes. Practical travel is by motorized craft on the surface of the water. Pleasure is by wind power…but it is quite fast with these winds!" Ja laughed. "There are a couple of small subwater craft to travel under the surface…but they aren't used much. Are you planning a trip?"

"Oh no…just curious."

After Ja, left Obi-Wan asked. "Do you think Rila left Lecete?"

"I don't know. It's a possibility…but I'm not going to leave Lecete unless I'm sure he has. It's a small island. We should be able to find him."

"Have you seen Tylo?" Kar rumbled at the advisor who entered his office.

"No, I haven't…not for awhile now."

"Find him. We're going to be leaving for Harponion soon. He's going with me."

The two Jedi decided to find a place in the village to stay overnight instead of going back to their ship. Qui-Gon hoped to hear or see something of Rila. The stiff wind died down as night fell over the small island. Even though it was still quite cool, the cease of the constant breeze eliminated the wind chill, giving the impression that it had actually warmed up. This brought more beings out and there was more foot traffic down the small road than the Jedi had seen all day.

"If Rila saw you, you don't expect him to be out in the open do you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, of course not. I was just trying to decide what the best course of action is. We've looked for him…he's most likely hiding. We can't exactly go on a door to door search without arousing suspicion. We need information…but who to approach?"

"Whoever needs the money the most," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes," his master replied absently. "But who would that be? Looking at this crowd, they all look like they need the money. Who can we ask without giving ourselves away?" Qui-Gon fell silent as he thought.

"That character in the café was odd acting," Obi-Wan remembered. "Do you think he was trying to find out something about us?"

"Hmm? Oh…yes, he was odd. As you said he didn't eat much for someone who claimed to have had no food for a couple of days."

"Was he trying to involve us in conversation? But how could he know you would offer to buy his meal?"

"Maybe he was just taking as chance…as I was when I bought his meal."

"I wonder why he took off so fast? Especially if he wanted to talk to us?"

"Perhaps we should look for him as well. If he wants to know anything about us…maybe we should find out why."

Qui-Gon wandered into the group roaming the street and Obi-Wan followed. It was hard to tell if the beings had a destination in mind or if they were just out while it was more bearable to be out. Most were walking along slowly…not in a hurry to get anywhere. But in a village this small…it wouldn't take much time to get to any location, so why hurry?

As the Jedi master surveyed the multitude, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the arachnoid from the landing field.

"So, you found more covering was needed?" He rubbed an appreciative appendage against Qui-Gon's new coat. "Very nice…very nice. Need a new one myself…but I have to order it from across the galaxy. Who else has eight arms to cover?" He laughed raucously.

The elder Jedi played along and laughed as well while he reached out to touch the creature's mind, wondering if he might know anything of value.

"Have you seen the clumsy smuggler?"

"I beg your pardon?" Qui-Gon was suddenly conscious of how proper his speech was for this environment.

"The one who lost his ship in the sea," the big spider shrugged four of his arms.

"Oh…but that happened before we arrived, remember my friend?"

"Of course…but everyone is still talking about it…laughing about it! I was sure someone had pointed him out to you by now." He jabbed the Jedi in the ribs with one of his furry legs.

"Oof! Uh, no. No one has."

"Too bad, too bad. He's as laughable as his landing skill. Tall and skinny…like a stick. Looks like a grey gill breather."

Grey gill breather? Qui-Gon started. Scales! Grey scales. Tall and skinny…Rila. "So, you know him?"

"Now I do. Have you seen him? I have a message for him."

"No, I haven't." Qui-Gon waved his hand before the arachnoid's face. "I will tell you the message."

In a flat voice he repeated, "I will tell you the message. Holt says the men and equipment to find your ship will arrive in two days. Stay put until then."

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" Tylo grumbled impatiently.

"Don't be so grouchy. You're lucky we happened to be here in the Outer Rim. It could have taken days to get to Aquanorium if we'd been on the other side of the galaxy. It's only going to take us about thirty more hours to get there," Donan replied. "I…ah…talked with one of Kar's men today back on that planet he's hiding out on. Kar is looking for you to go back to Harponion with him. He isn't happy that you seemed to have jumped ship on him."

"Don't you worry about that. I've got everything taken care of. If he looks for me…he's going to find out that I went on ahead to Harponion to make preparations for his return."

"You mean…"

"I mean he's going to be made to think that I went to smooth things for him to arrive…and he will walking into an unprotected situation. He'll be landing at the very place he doesn't want to land…the spaceport. I've already paid the pilot and Kar's, uh…'travel agent'. With his dear grandson making the arrangements who on either side would be suspicious?"

Donan's mouth gaped open. "It seems I chose the correct side."

"Yes," Tylo grinned maliciously. "You did."

The two Jedi had had a long day so when they got back to their room for the night, although the information they'd found out was important, they fell soon into sleep before they had discussed it long.

Now Qui-Gon opened his eyes to bright sunlight streaming in the window of the dumpy room they had rented. He rolled into a sitting position on the fallen-in bed and looked out. The sun was well above the horizon and the loose windowpane was vibrating in the wind that had picked back up now that the sun was heating the ocean water.

He rose and gently shook his apprentice. "Obi-Wan, come on. Time to get up."

He stretched long and noisily with great groaning. "Ooh…lousy bed. I think I would have done better sleeping on the floor." He slowly rose to sit on the edge of the rickety bed and looked over at his master. Qui-Gon was obviously deep in thought. His normally bright blue eyes were dark and slightly glazed.

"Master?"

"Hmm? Oh…just thinking about what we learned last night. Someone coming here to find the ship that Rila arrived in. If they are going to the trouble of finding it, the vial must still be in it."

"If that's true, then how are we going to get it? We have no equipment to dive down to it even if we could find it."

"Getting down to it won't be the problem. Finding it will be the problem." Qui-Gon was silent for a moment. "I'm wondering if allowing them to find it and then retrieving it from them might be the easiest thing to do."

"Then there's the risk of not being able to retrieve it," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes Padawan…however, I had not made up my mind yet that's what I wanted to do. I merely pointed it out as a possibility."

"You said getting down to the ship would not be a problem. Why not? We have no diving equipment."

"The café owner mentioned a couple of subwater craft, remember? If we knew where the ship was, it would be easy enough to retrieve the vial."

"But Master, if it is so difficult to locate the ship then isn't the vial irretrievable? Isn't it safe enough to just leave it where it is?"

Qui-Gon turned toward the padawan. "I would like to think it's irretrievable, however, there is someone coming here to look for it. As long as there is a chance that someone could find the ship…and the vial, then we have to make every effort to find it first…to make sure of its destruction."

Obi-Wan was silent a moment as he considered. Then he said, "So what are we going to do Master?"

"Go eat breakfast."

"What?" Kar bellowed. "What do you mean you can't find him? Where would he go? Tylo is supposed to stay here and keep out of sight. He's not stupid enough to be out and about on the planet."

"We've searched the place and questioned everyone." The man hesitated.

"Yes?" Kar growled.

"The only thing I have been able to find out is that yesterday a speeder left here with several men. I don't know if Tylo was with them…but they shouldn't have been leaving like that either…at least not all at once. It's a security breach. Either our security head is with them or has been paid off."

Kar slammed his big hands on the desk. "This isn't something that could have happened suddenly. It's obviously been planned…why are you just now finding out about it?"

The man suddenly seemed very small…and felt very small. He backed away from Kar's desk. "I don't know sir. I'm not in charge of security. I don't know how it happened." Then he thought of something he hoped might placate his boss a little. "There is a group of men who left to go find that speeder. Whatever is going on…they'll find out." He relaxed thinking that would make Kar fell better. The little man jumped in shock when Kar once more slapped his desk.

"It's not bad enough to have one speeder full of men leaving this place! Now another is right behind them. How do you expect us to maintain a low profile! Who's in charge of this? Find out who's tracking this. I want to know what's going on…and find Tylo!"

"Y…yes sir," the little man backed quickly away.

"Ah, hello, good morning! So good to see you again." The boisterous café owner called to the two Jedi. "Breakfast for you? I have some delicious daltain cakes."

"Another gill breather?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No. These sea creatures are air breathers. That makes them easier to catch. Just wait till they come up for air…and they do have to come up. Have to be careful of them though. Sometimes they attack and almost seem intelligent in their attack. Not just a random act."

"Really?" Qui-Gon replied as he began to wonder about what actually lay beneath the surface of the water.

"Yes, they are very fascinating creatures…for those who would take the time to watch them instead of just eat them." Ja's voice had a sad tone to it.

"Oh?" Qui-Gon prompted.

"Ah, I know you must think me just another of the hideaways…and I was at one time. But after I got here and saw what a beautiful place this was, I did not want to leave. Don't really have the heart of a bandit anyway. So, I decided that a café would be welcome…everyone needs to eat!" Ja hesitated a moment. "And after I found out what they were eating…and not eating, but wasting, I almost shut down. Alas, I am too much a romantic. I couldn't be a bandit…and I was uncomfortable to see what these beings were doing to the planet. But had I left who would have been here to help change their minds…what tiny bit I have been able to do. And what job is there for me if I stay? So I can stay and try to help while I serve my friends on a platter…or I can leave and let the islanders worsen their treatment of Aquanorium. What kind of choice is that?" Ja shrugged. "Ah…but I talk too much. You are hungry." Ja rushed away to the kitchen.

Obi-Wan glanced at the retreating figure. "Interesting fellow, isn't he?"

Qui-Gon was studying Ja intently. "Yes," he said absently. "Interesting…."

"Master?"

"There's a feeling I get from him…I believe he may be somewhat Force sensitive. I didn't perceive it until he talked of the planet. It was as if that opened up a door into him."

Obi-Wan was interested…but only mildly so. There were beings who had varying degrees of Force sensitivity around the galaxy. He looked around the deserted eatery. "Doesn't do much business does he?"

"Judging by last night's activity I would say that may be when he does most of his business. Life seems to be based around the conditions here. The constant strong wind appears to keep everyone inside most of the day." He paused to consider that. "I wonder what time of day most of the fishing is done then?"

"It's a harsh environment. No wonder there are no native land dwellers here. It seems the best place to be would be under the water," Obi-Wan observed.

"As they say…this is the perfect place to disappear."

"Here my friends," Ja appeared with two steaming plates. "Enjoy, enjoy!" He set the plates before the Jedi and stood back.

Qui-Gon took an experimental bite. It was so tender and very tasty. "This is wonderful," he confirmed.

Ja beamed. "I knew you would enjoy it. Another reason I am so happy to see you…since last night that bum Holt has not been back. I've never seen him leave so fast. I don't know what he is fearful of…but if you keep him out of here you are most welcome." He turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"That's interesting," Obi-Wan replied. "You really think he was afraid of us?"

"He was uneasy about something. I sensed something about him. I think he knows about Rila. And now he apparently has disappeared…as has Rila. I think we'd do best to try to keep as low a profile as we can. I hope we have not impacted the plans to find the ship."

"You want them to find it?"

"In case we don't Padawan."

After eating…and inquiring from Ja about where to rent watercraft, the two Jedi made the cold walk into the wind to the coast of the little island. Obi-Wan tried to keep his focus on the Force instead of the force of the wind. Still the stiff cold breeze was biting. Even pulling his collar up around his face as much as he could didn't ward off the chill and his face was getting numb. He glanced over at his master. Qui-Gon walked with head only slightly down, still tall and purposefully. His face was impassive…but turning red nonetheless. Obi-Wan grinned slightly as he thought that the elder Jedi could hold his tongue all he wanted, but he couldn't stop his skin from telling the truth…that he too was cold.

It was with great relief that the two Jedi entered a small hut near the coastline. Just being out of the wind was enough to warm them for the moment.

"Kinda nippy out there," a tall skinny man greeted the pair. "Come over here and warm yourselves by the heat. Get ya something hot to drink?"

"Thank you. We will warm ourselves," Qui-Gon replied. "But something to drink isn't necessary." He and the apprentice crossed to the small heating unit in the corner. They were both relieved to feel the heat radiate on their chapped skin.

"Just call me Thallon. What can I do for you? You need a craft?"

"Actually we were more interested in the underwater craft. I understand you have a couple."

A long thin hand went to a long thin chin. "Yeah…don't get much call for them though. Tell ya the truth, I'm not even sure if they still work. Been months since anyone used them. Just haven't seen the need to keep them up. You in a hurry?"

"Well," Qui-Gon was afraid too much of a demand would raise attention. "As soon as we could possibly get one…"

"Oh…I gotcha. Treasure hunting?" Thallon grinned. "I heard about that transport that went in the water. You figure there's something on there worth salvaging?"

"Actually, we just got here. I haven't heard much about that transport. If there was something there, wouldn't someone else have gone after it anyway?" he prevaricated.

"Well, that is true. Just sight seeing?"

The Jedi nodded.

"Well, that current is strong…so if you follow it, you'd better cut to the other side of the ridge on the way back where the flow is not so strong. Otherwise you'll have a hard time getting back."

"The ridge?"

"Yeah, look." Thallon walked over to a map on the wall. A printed map of Lecete with several hand drawn features added. The man pointed to one of those that was southeast of the island. "This ridge. The current splits around it. On this side its stronger…but the other side gets broken up by Lecete's landmass so it's not as swift."

Qui-Gon stepped up to look at the map and to orient himself. "Where are we on this map?"

"Here," a long bony finger pointed.

"So, the village would be about here."

"Yeah."

"And this point is where the landing area is?"

"Yes."

The elder Jedi studied the map thoughtfully.

"You still interested in that underwater craft?"

"How certain are you of its operation?"

"Well, seeing that you aren't in too big a hurry, let me get things up and running for the day…get the other craft out and then I'll have a look at them and make sure one of them will run. You come back later?"

"Yes. How much later?"

"Oh," Thallon studied the ceiling as if the answer were written there. "Give me a couple or three hours. If there is a problem with one of them, maybe I can pull parts from the other. That OK?"

"Two or three hours," Qui-Gon confirmed. "Thank you." He pulled up the collar of his jacket and walked to the door.

Obi-Wan sighed and followed. Well…at least they wouldn't be walking into the wind. The pair fell into step on the path back to the village. And they did not see the green creature that was peeking around the corner of the small hut at them.

Qui-Gon didn't know how long they would be in search of the sunken transport. So he stopped at the general store and picked up some supplies he thought would be useful to them…and a couple of packs to carry them in. Then the elder Jedi decided it would be best for the two of them to stay out of sight while they waited. So, the pair had returned to their room to wait. It was much easier for Qui-Gon to relax, settle himself into a meditative trance to connect with the Force and strengthen himself while he waited. The apprentice followed suit…but had a harder time settling himself.

"You must learn to focus yourself," Qui-Gon admonished, never opening his eyes.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied with an inward sigh and tried to focus.

Some time later, Qui-Gon opened his eyes, stood and walked to the small dingy window to look out. He stood tall and still, and stared. For a long time he didn't move. His padawan never ceased to be amazed at the man's patience…the quality that eluded Obi-Wan seemed to be a natural ability for his master. How many times had Obi-Wan asked him in a given situation what they would do…only to receive that most annoying answer…we shall be patient.

Then quite suddenly the Jedi turned from the window, grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

"Where are we going Master?"

"It has been about two and a half hours. We are going to see Thallon."

Obi-Wan's forehead creased as he grabbed his coat and followed. "How do you know how long it has been?"

Qui-Gon turned his steady gaze on the apprentice. "Because I was focused," he said cryptically.

The walk back to the shore seemed to go quicker this time. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was because he was walking as fast as he was able or if his attempt to stay focused during the walk had taken his mind off the stinging wind. Either way…he was glad it was over.

Qui-Gon entered the small hut, but Thallon wasn't there. He crossed to the window and saw the long lanky man walking toward the shack. So he waited with Obi-Wan by the heating unit. Obi-Wan sincerely hoped this was the last time they'd have to make that walk. His numb face was cut from impacts of flying debris the strong wind whipped around. For now he was glad his face was unfeeling.

Thallon entered and shrugged off his heavy thick coat which he hung on a nail. "Saw ya coming up," he grinned. "Got good news. It works. Had a little trouble getting it started…not being used all this time. But I checked it over and she seems to be running OK. Let the engine run for awhile…a little rough, but I think she can handle it. She's ready for ya when you are. Sure you won't have something to drink 'fore you go?"

"Perhaps we should," Qui-Gon noted the time of day. He turned to Obi-Wan and said, "I suppose we should have something to eat before we depart…since we aren't sure how long we'll be gone." He reached into one of the oversized pockets of his jacket and extracted two nutrition bars, one of which he passed to the eager padawan.

Thallon gave them each a cup of dark steaming fluid and they sat down to their snack while their host talked non-stop about his craft and his business.

Several minutes later, Qui-Gon stood, "How much for rental of the craft?"

The quick grin was back. "Well…we'll see how long ya stay gone."

"Very well," Qui-Gon responded.

The lanky man grabbed his jacket and headed out. "Now, this should be easy enough to operate. All ya gotta know is how to start the engine and how to run the controls. Don't know how much help the nav will be…not well programmed. I put in the major things…the island and the ridge. But programming isn't my area…so I don't have all the underwater features fed in. So…be careful down there. Pretty rocky…like the island. You fly, right?"

"Yes."

"Good…like flying under water. You can figure out a transport, you can figure this out. Computer can answer some things for you. S'pposed to just about operate itself. But I guess they didn't count on it being used in a place like this," Thallon grinned. "Or being neglected like this." He stopped walking and faced Qui-Gon.

The wind whipped the Jedi's hair into his face. He was chilled even with the jacket on. The higher humidity right here on the coast helped make the air seem even colder. The Jedi pushed the thoughts away and focused on what Thallon was saying.

"You listen to that computer…if it alarms you about going too deep, you'd better listen. Besides…you have to abandon that thing and you're too deep…you'll never make it. You know about decompression sickness?"

"Yes, I do."

"You know about changing depth too much, too fast. Causes bubbles in your blood."

Qui-Gon nodded.

Thallon studied him a moment. "OK. You sure you want to take this thing out? Maybe you ought to stay close by till you make sure…"

"Is something wrong?"

The man leaned down to pick up a wrench from the ground. He scratched his head. "I know I put that away…don't ever leave my tools out. Corrosion's bad in this environment. I'm sure I put it in the toolbox. Hmm…guess it fell out."

"Is this the one?" Qui-Gon pointed to the closer sub, ready to be underway.

"Huh? Oh yeah…that's her. Stay close till you get the kinks worked outta her. I'll be scanning the frequencies if ya get in trouble."

Qui-Gon lowered his long frame into the small craft, followed closely by Obi-Wan. He slipped off his thick jacket, which he laid to the side with his supply pack and was just able to get into the seat at the instrument panel. Had his legs been any longer, he would have had to defer to Obi-Wan to operate the craft.

Obi-Wan grinned as he watched his master struggle to get comfortable. He couldn't help it. Ever since Yoda had taken the gangly Qui-Gon as a padawan, jokes about the disparity in their height became proverb at the temple. As a result, Qui-Gon's tallness was still a source of humor to many at the temple…including a certain mischievous apprentice.

Qui-Gon looked up in time to see Obi-Wan's smile. At once the padawan drew his lips down and turned to study the instrument panel. The elder Jedi's eyes twinkled a little and then he turned to the task at hand.

The language that the instruments were labeled with was slightly familiar to Qui-Gon. Not one that he'd studied…but one he had been exposed to before on more than one mission. He could make out a few symbols. However, it was obvious that many different creatures must have used the craft at various times. Attached to the panel was a faded scrap of writing material that had the same word, apparently, in several languages. "Start"…with an arrow pointing to an adjacent button.

The elder Jedi firmly pressed the button and the engine whined a bit before it started winding up slowly. Just when he wondered if it would start, the engine caught and whirled to life…a strong hum, which shuddered through the hull of the craft. Through the front window, Qui-Gon could see Thallon standing, one hand on his hip and the thumb on his other hand sticking up.

Qui-Gon reversed the craft and pulled it away from the pier it had been next to. He turned toward open water and opened up the throttle. He studied the instrument panel as the craft accelerated. All the instruments came up and seemed to plateau in a region that was well below any redlines.

"So far, so good. Guess we'd better check the seal on this thing before we go too deep in it."

"That sounds like a good idea Master."

Looking over the controls, Qui-Gon decided he knew which control would submerge them…but he wanted to make sure it would be gradual, not a sudden dive. Once he was satisfied that he knew what to do, the Jedi reached for the control and gently pulled back on it. The craft smoothly began to descend. The master took it just under the surface of the water. Now he watched the life support panels. There was no apparent leak, no decrease in air pressure or increase in airflow.

"Check the hatch Obi-Wan. See if there's any water coming in. If these seals are old, they may have dry rotted."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan scrambled out of his seat and examined the hatch perimeter closely. A few drops of water along it. He wiped them away and waited to see if they reappeared. Some did. Again he wiped and waited. A little leakage was to be expected until a seal could properly seat itself. Soon the drops seemed to have ceased for the most part.

"The seal appears to be working Master. There is a little ooze past it."

"To be expected with an old seal. We will keep an eye on it."

The Jedi master lowered the craft several more meters, still checking the instruments. He aimed the sub toward the ridge and activated the laser detecting and ranging system. The screen clearly showed the outline of the ridge ahead of them. There was a lot of debris scattered on the shelves of the ridge…and much further down on the ocean bottom.

"Hmm…I had no idea there was that much debris. This is not going to be so simple. We know the approximate size of the ship. I'm assuming it was a small transport. If Rila was just a smalltime smuggler, he probably couldn't afford a large ship. So, we can narrow the search somewhat by that. Let's start by looking at the things that are closer to the surface until we get some confidence in this…craft," Qui-Gon suggested. "I'm not sure I trust it enough yet to take it very deep."

He noticed some objects on the screen that were in motion. The elder Jedi looked out the window for the first time. He had been watching the instruments so closely that he had paid no attention to what was outside. But now that he did look, it was breath taking.

There were several gill breathers of varying sizes swimming near the ridge. Some of the smaller ones scattered quickly as the sub came closer. The larger creatures seemed to consider the craft less of a threat and just kept a little distance from it instead of leaving.

A planet that had the largest percent of its life forms in the water was sure to have spawned types that were not seen on planets with less available water. Most of them were streamlined for easier movement in the water. Some slower moving creatures had odd shapes to them. There were spherical gill breathers, flat circular ones with multiple arms on their circumference. Crawling along the sides of the ridge were creatures that had tentacles that they used to cling to the rock as they moved.

Bright yellow…almost fluorescent gill breathers, green, blue, red, black, violet—many tints and tones. The patterns were just as varied…stripes, spots, wavy lines, patterned all over, patterned on top but not on bottom.

The two Jedi were in awe of the sight. Just about all the sea life they had seen before was in protected lakes on Coruscant. They had not been on many missions that had taken them to underwater areas. So the creatures they were seeing were very new to their eyes. Also, after the bleak and barren landscape of Lecete, the abundance of life and multitude of color and shapes was a delight to an eye starved of beauty. It was hard for the pair to pull their attention back to what they were supposed to be doing.

Qui-Gon lingered another moment on the sight. Such beauty on what appeared to be such a dead planet. And the islanders are trying to bring that death to the ocean in their misuse of the resources. The short sightedness of the criminal mind…thinking only of instant gain. It's criminal what they are doing here.

Just as Qui-Gon was about to turn his eyes away from the window, suddenly a man sized, blue creature swam close to the sub. It seemed to the Jedi that the creature purposely looked in the window…and he felt something…he sensed something. And it was gone…the creature and the feeling.

"Master? Is something wrong?"

Qui-Gon shook his head a couple of times to chase away the sensation. "No, there's nothing wrong. We should get busy."

What the pair could not see were two wires in the engine compartment. Their insulation had been stripped and movement of the craft kept bringing the wires in proximity of one another and a spark would jump between them. It was just a matter of time before the bare wires would contact each other and short.

Also, unknown to them was a green creature with short hair that stood up on top of his head, standing on the beach and looking out over the sea. Holt wondered how long it would be before his handiwork would take care of the intruders. Soon…soon. Well before Ghrea's men arrived with their equipment. There would be no problem from the Jedi.

The current along here was indeed strong, as Thallon had said. Qui-Gon didn't really need the engine to power the vessel; he just used the power it provided to the control system. He steered near to the ridge as they began their search for Rila's ship. Most of what they saw had obviously been here for some time. There were large areas of corrosion on the hulks. Small crustacean type creatures had claimed some of the wrecks as their home and fastened themselves to the outer hulls. A recent addition to the underwater bone yard should stand out easily.

Obi-Wan glanced at the instrument panel. "We still aren't very deep. Do you think we'll be able to see the ship from here?"

"I still don't completely trust the craft yet Padawan. We will work where we can for now. When we work deeper, we must be careful to descend and ascend slowly so we will not get decompression sickness. That will not be a problem at this depth however."

"How long do you think it will take us to examine all of this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Perhaps not so long. We've been able to narrow by size, now also by appearance. Even though there is a lot of debris here, most of it is quite old and…"

Suddenly an uprush of water hit the small sub and tilted it severely to the left, almost shoving it against the ridge. Qui-Gon fought for control of the vehicle but an alarm sounded in the cockpit and smoke began to fill the small area. The bare wires had finally contacted and shorted. An electrical fire began in the engine compartment.

The black acrid smoke was quickly filling the craft. The two Jedi coughed and tried to breathe. Qui-Gon was fighting to get to his aquata breather, but in the confined pilot's chair, he wasn't able to move around. He knew they couldn't stay in this atmosphere for long.

"Obi-Wan," he hacked out. "I'm going…to have to…" Coughing interrupted him. "Release hatch. We have…to…get out…"

"OK," was all Obi-Wan could manage.

Qui-Gon hit a control that pushed the hatch open. He wanted to take a deep breath before he exited the craft…but that would just bring on more coughing. He planted his feet and shoved hard to launch himself out of the small area he had been packed into. He emerged in the cold water and immediately began fumbling with his belt to find his breather. The Jedi was shivering from the water temperature and that impeded his movements.

Then one of the blue creatures that had come so close to the sub swam by him. He tried to ignore it…but it wouldn't be ignored. It nudged him with its nose.

Hold onto me. I'll help you.

The Jedi was shocked, but complied instantly. He was running out of breath and the water was chilling him to the bone. The creature swam to the ridge and plunged into a cave. Then it began ascending. Qui-Gon's lungs were aching. Desperately he longed to take in a breath. He tried to focus his mind, but his air-starved brain was having trouble. Just when he thought he could wait no longer and was about to give in, his head broke the surface of the water.

Qui-Gon breathed deeply and began coughing. He was struggling but the creature again spoke to him.

Just relax. I'll keep you up. Get your breath.

He wanted to respond…but his first instinct was to follow the creature's advice. He drew in the air…clean smoke free air. He sputtered and coughed a few times. Suddenly he thought of Obi-Wan.

He's here too.

The Jedi looked around and there on the other side of the pool was the apprentice being buoyed up by another of the creatures.

Are you better?

Yes, the Jedi answered. He had many questions. He didn't know which to ask first.

The creature guided him to a wide ledge, which he climbed up on and then collapsed on his side. He was grateful to be out of the chilly water. The other creature was giving Obi-Wan a shove up on the shelf also. Master and padawan just lay still for a couple of minutes trying to recover. Then Qui-Gon got the first good look at his helper.

It was a light blue streamlined creature. There was a long fin down its back. On each side, it had an appendage that was about half as long as the Jedi's arm and about as wide. The creatures seemed to be treading water as their elongated heads stayed above the water level. They had big blue eyes…but no gills. They must be air breathers.

We are what the land dwellers call daltains. I am able to hear what you think. We have never met land dwellers like you before. How can you know what we say? None of the other ones do.

We are Jedi. We get our power from the Force. It's an energy field that surrounds all living things. We are able to draw on this by microscopic creatures that live inside our cells.

So…we can talk through this energy field?

Qui-Gon smiled a little. That was close enough he thought…for now. Yes.

The other land dwellers have no creatures in them?

All living things do…but some have more than others. The more of these creatures that are in a person, the more he can draw from the Force.

Daltains must have these creatures too.

Yes, you do, Qui-Gon assured him. Thank you for helping us. I'm not sure we could have made it to the surface without your help.

I must admit that I do not trust land dwellers. If it had not been for knowing what you thought of us, I probably wouldn't have helped you.

Qui-Gon looked puzzled. Knowing what I thought of you?

Yes, I heard what you were thinking about the ocean and how the land dwellers are killing our home. You are sympathetic toward the daltain. When I heard you were upset, I knew I needed to help. There was a problem with your craft?

Yes. There was a fire and we couldn't breath because of the smoke.

I understand. We are not like the others who breathe under water. We must have air too.

Now Qui-Gon understood. That's why you know of this cave. You can come for air without having to go to the surface of the ocean.

Yes, this is true. If we go to the surface, we risk being caught with the others in the nets.

Qui-Gon remembered the daltain cakes he'd had for breakfast. Suddenly he felt ill at the thought of having eaten one of these creatures. Why do you stay near the island where you can be caught so easily?

It is the ridge we wish to stay near. The creatures we eat attach themselves to it. We have learned to stay away from the island…but sometimes the land dwellers come this far to catch us. We do not know why.

The Jedi knew…and he wasn't sure if he could tell the creature just now.

When you rest, we can take you to the surface.

There seemed to be little choice now. He no longer had the means to continue the search. If they did get to the surface, how would they get back to Lecete? Qui-Gon wasn't sure he wanted to ask the daltains to take he and Obi-Wan back, if it meant they would risk capture.

And…what would he do now about finding the vial without the sub to look at the wrecks?

Um…do you have a name?

Name?

What do the other daltains call you?

I am Rannoch, the head of my group of daltains.

You are their leader?

Leader? Yes, I lead them through the ocean.

Rannoch, do you know if any of the daltains saw a ship fall from the island in the last couple of days?

Yes. A couple of the younger daltains were swimming near the island. The young don't listen sometimes when we try to tell them to stay away from the island. I do not know why they don't listen.

Qui-Gon smiled a small smile. Youth of all species were the same he thought.

Rannoch continued. They told me they saw one of the ships fall into the water. Is that what you were looking for?

Yes, there is something important on that ship. We must find it if we can. It may be dangerous if someone misuses it.

It may be bad for the daltain also?

Qui-Gon stopped to consider. Yes, it could be.

We can help you find it. The daltain can swim easier than you.

I would be grateful for your help. You would be helping the daltain…and many other creatures as well.

Then we will help. The current would have carried the ship down by the ridge…as it carries all their garbage. There was a sad tone in Rannoch's words.

The land dwellers dumb their garbage in the ocean as well?

Yes, anything they seem to lose need for they throw into our home without regard for how it may affect us.

The Jedi wanted to explain to Rannoch that these people were crooks, the scum of the galaxy. He wanted him to know all land dwellers were not so inconsiderate. Perhaps they would have the chance to have that talk…but not just now.

Rannoch was reassuring. I think we can find the ship. We know the currents. We know the places to look for it.

I don't know where in the ship the object is that we are looking for. And I'm not sure how it's stored. We are looking for a small glass cylindrical container…but it may be enclosed in something bigger to protect it. The substance in that vial is what can be dangerous if it is misused and that's why we need to find it…to destroy it. Many people were almost hurt because other vials of this substance were abused. Do you think the daltain can get inside the ship and look for this container?

We will try. I will look through the ship myself. Do you wish us to take you to the surface first?

The Jedi were wet and cold. But it didn't seem so cold in the cave. Qui-Gon suddenly wondered why it was so light in here. They had traveled a long way up after entering the ridge. This cave must be near the surface. He looked up and there was an opening through which he could see the sky.

Rannoch does the ridge stick above the surface of the water?

There are some places where it does. This is one of them. When the waves get high, the water spills through the opening. But we come here to hide from the land dwellers sometimes.

The light filtering through the opening added some warmth to the cave. And they were out of the wind; that protected them quite a bit from the cold. This would be a good place to stay out of sight from the men who were coming to look for the ship until Rannoch and the daltains could find that vial.

Rannoch, if you could look in the craft we were in and bring us the two packs and jackets that were in there…. I'd rather stay here where the other land dwellers can't find us until we get that vial.

They are after you too?

Yes, some of them are.

We will help you. You are different from the other land dwellers. You are peaceful…like the daltain.

Qui-Gon smiled. He could think of worse things than being compared to the gentle creatures. You would be doing a great service and we will be grateful for your help Rannoch. You will be helping creatures beyond this world.

Beyond this world? There are other worlds than this one?

Yes, many more…and many different creatures. A great deal of these beings would suffer if the substance in that vial were abused. You and the daltain will be helping all those beyond your own world if you help us.

Rannoch stopped to consider those words. This is an important task. My people will help. These packs from your ship contain things you need to be able to stay here?

Yes.

Then we will get those first. I will return as soon as I can. Rannoch and his companion disappeared beneath the water.

Qui-Gon looked over at his apprentice. Obi-Wan had a look of wonder on his face…and he shivered a bit.

"Let's get these wet tunics off. It's cool in here…but we will be colder if we keep these on." As the elder Jedi shed his clothes he looked around the cave. There was a nice wide shelf that ran most of the way around the circumference of the cave. At its widest it was about ten meters. He spotted the place where the sun was hitting the shelf through the opening. He laid out his tunics to dry and then went to sit in the sunlight laying his light saber next to him in the sun also.

"Come over here Obi-Wan. This will warm you. Are you so amazed that the daltain can communicate with us?"

"Yes Master. I've seen many different life forms…but I've never seen one that was so different from humanoids that exhibited such high intelligence." He looked away. "Those are the same creatures that the beings on Lecete are using as…food."

"I know Obi-Wan. The same thought occurred to me earlier. The inhabitants of Lecete don't know how intelligent the daltain are. They can't communicate with them. They just think they are eating another animal."

"There must be something we can do to help them. The daltain are native to this world…and those beings up there are not only…eating them, they are making their home their garbage dump."

Qui-Gon smiled a sad smile. "Even if we told those outlaws about the daltain, do you think they would care? The best thing we could do to help them is make the council aware of them. We don't know if other sea dwellers here are like the daltain. Rannoch can help us with that. The daltain could make the choice to belong to the Republic. With the resources of that galactic body available, this planet could be better protected. Instituting the laws of the Republic here would help bring the criminal element under control." The elder Jedi leaned back on his hands. "That would probably drive a lot of the criminals away. They come here because there is no law here. They can do as they please without restraint. After this is over, we must talk more with Rannoch about his planet and the other creatures here."

An elongated blue head broke the surface of the water, Rannoch…and around his neck a strap of one of the packs. He came close to where Qui-Gon sat and the Jedi leaned down to take the burden.

The others will be along shortly. We found your craft easily. It has not been taken very far away yet.

I am grateful Rannoch.

Another blue head emerged bringing a jacket, which Qui-Gon retrieved and laid out to dry.

This is my mate, Malay.

Hello Malay. I'm happy to meet you.

It's true she answered in amazement. You can talk with us.

Two more daltain popped up, one after the other bringing the other pack and jacket.

This is Thoran and Harran. We do not know your names.

I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Malay laughed…an odd clicking sound. Rannoch looked over to her. She looked down. I did not mean to make fun Rannoch…but they are different sounding names.

It's all right Qui-Gon assured her. We take no offense.

She looked back up at the Jedi. What Rannoch says is true, you are kind.

Qui-Gon opened his pack and opened up a survival blanket, which he wrapped around his bare torso. Obi-Wan duplicated his action quickly. Thank you Malay. Your kindness is appreciated in bringing us these supplies.

It is cold to you here?

Yes, the planet I am from is very much warmer. I'm not used to the cold.

You land dwellers are very different creatures Thoran added.

Yes, we are. We were not meant to live in the water…so we are very different from you who do live in the water.

Rannoch quietly interjected, we have talked much. Now we must be off to look for the ship.

Yes, Qui-Gon agreed. Soon others will come to look for the vial. Men who want to use it for evil. You must find it before they do. We can talk more later. We have much to ask you.

And I to ask you…but as you say, later. Is there more we need to help you with before we go?

No, we are warm now and we have food. We will be all right here for now.

The four blue creatures dove and were soon out of sight in the dark water.

"I hope we are able to help them Master. They seem almost unable to defend themselves against the beings on the islands. The daltains need someone to help them since they are confined to the water."

"Yes," the elder Jedi agreed. "Just because they are not able to live on the land or travel in ships doesn't mean they are less intelligent or less able to live as a society. This is exactly the kind of injustice that we must fight if all beings are to live secure and in peace."

Qui-Gon dug into his pack to retrieve something to quell his rising hunger. Then he and Obi-Wan sat back to rest and try to stay warm. The elder Jedi was already trying to decide what to do when they lost the sunlight. They wouldn't have it for very long with the small opening above. He hoped their clothes would dry out quickly.

"This is it?" Tylo said in a surprised tone. "It doesn't look like there's any land. The whole planet is water."

Donan looked over Tylo's shoulder. "Yeah…Aquanorium…the water planet. It's mostly water, but there are some islands. This is where our boy is. I got a message too. Took awhile to get through our 'channels', but the buyer is sending another ship here. Our listeners picked that up…by accident. They were monitoring frequencies the way they always do to keep up with happenings around the galaxy. This was only a confirmation of the ship's arrival time. We don't know why they are sending an additional ship. Something may have gone wrong with the deal."

"That could work to our advantage," Tylo remarked. "If the deal has fallen through that will cause distrust on both sides. That will help us."

"It could hurt us. There may enough distrust that the seller may flee. He may have already gone for all we know."

"Hmm…I hope not for your sake," Tylo said without looking at Donan.

"For my sake?" he replied in surprise.

"Yes, you were supposed to be tracking this. You should have done a better job of keeping up with what was going on."

"But…how was I supposed to know what was going on here? I didn't have any men here."

"You seem to know a lot about what is going on in other places," Tylo slowly turned his head to face Donan, "Without having men there."

The tall man said nothing but just straightened and went back to his seat. Not just a dumb kid.

"Did you find out what happened to Tylo? Did you find out why those men left in the speeder? Speak up." Kar tapped on his desk.

"We did…but we had to…uh, beat…one of the security men to get it out of him...quite severely, I'm afraid."

"Oh," Kar's reaction was neutral. The little man didn't know if he was unhappy or indifferent to the news. "Well?"

"Your chief of security and some other men left in the first speeder. They boarded a transport and left the planet."

"What?" Kar leaped to his feet. "Did you find out why? I gave them no such orders," he snapped.

"I don't know where they are going…but the man we questioned said the orders came from Tylo."

"Tylo! When did they start taking orders from him?" Kar walked to the window and looked out. He whirled around. "Is that punk trying to go behind my back?" he said to no one in particular. "He is very much different…too different. He's not the same impetuous kid he was before. What is he up to?" He turned back to the little man. "You don't know where they are going?"

"N…no sir…I don't."

"Is that man you questioned still alive?"

"For the moment."

"Find out…even if you have to kill him. I have to know. Do you hear me?"

The cave had long since lost its light as the sun sank lower and lower. Qui-Gon removed a glow rod from his pack and activated it. Even though it wasn't a great deal of light, it was better than darkness…and it seemed to warm the little cave. The Jedi knew that was an illusion. The amount of heat the rod might emit was very small. It was the psychological effect of bringing some light into their darkness.

Their clothes did not completely dry out before they lost the light. Still the Jedi donned the tunics and pants. Then they wrapped their blankets back around them. The jackets were hopelessly soaked. For the moment they were cool but not unbearably so. Qui-Gon judged they would be warm enough for the night.

A light blue head appeared out of the water. The Jedi still wasn't sure yet how to differentiate the daltains…although he was certain there were visible differences. So, he said nothing until the visitor spoke to reveal his identity.

I'm Thoran. Rannoch sent me to tell you that we have found the ship.

That is good news. Qui-Gon smiled.

All the news is not good. We can enter the ship, but we are unable to move around all places in the ship. Also, we can not operate the handles. We can not open doors to look for the container you seek.

That is bad news. The Jedi paused to think. Is the ship far from here?

It is well down the ridge. It is wedged into a crag that holds it in place. We don't know how much longer it will stay there because of the current. We need to get the container out soon.

I have a breather that I can use to get to the ship if you will guide me there. I can go in to look for the container.

That is a good idea. Your hands are made to operate these handles…and you know what you are looking for. It would be best to do it tomorrow though. We are losing the light. The water is very dark at night. We can see because this is where we live…we are used to it. But since you are so unused to being under water for long periods, it would be better if you waited until there is enough light. We would not wish danger to come to you because of our mistake.

The Jedi wanted to argue the point with Thoran. He felt confident that he would be able to get in and out of the transport easily. However, he considered all the circumstances. He and Obi-Wan were tired and cold. It had been a long…and harrowing day. Perhaps he would be better prepared…and better able to concentrate if he did get some rest. It might be cutting close…but if Rannoch already knew where the transport was…it shouldn't take too long. He argued with himself for a couple of moments and realized his uncertainty was being fueled by his fatigue…that decided for him.

I think you are right Thoran. It would be better if I wait until tomorrow. I'm very tired also. I can't afford to make a mistake just because I am in a hurry.

You are wise Qui-Gon Jinn. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?

No, thank you. You and the daltains have been very kind and generous to us. We are grateful.

And we are grateful that you care enough about the daltains to want to help them. Thoran's head dipped into the water and he was gone.

"We need to get a good sleep. Not only do we have to retrieve that vial we have to get away from here before anyone else shows up looking for it. Tomorrow is when they were supposed to arrive…but I don't know what time tomorrow. Rest well Padawan. Tomorrow may be as taxing as today was.

Obi-Wan tried not to sigh. "Yes Master."

It actually was not so late on Aquanorium. The Jedi had lost the light, they were tired from their long day. It seemed late to them. There was actually some daylight left on the island. The sun was near the horizon.

And at the end of the island a medium sized transport was setting down on the landing area. Six men hurried out, hands on their blasters but not ready to draw them. They didn't want to create a disturbance…but wanted to be ready. All they knew of this place is that it was a hide out for criminals. To them that said they would not welcome strangers, so the men were ready for the worst…but there was no one around. No one except the overgrown spider that was approaching them from a small hut at the edge of the landing area.

"Welcome to Aquanorium. You must pay in advance for storage of your ship."

A big man stepped forward…the head of Kar's private security force. "We don't intend to pay to land on this. This isn't a landing pad. It's just a piece of cleared ground."

Another voice interrupted. "Please excuse him sir. He isn't used to dealing with people." A very young looking man stepped through the six men with blasters, followed by a tall grey-hair middle aged man. "I will pay in advance for storage of my ship." He passed some credits to the arachnoid.

The large dark furry spider looked at the amount he had been given. "I do excuse your men sir. Your ship will be given the best protection while in my care."

"Can you tell me, have any other medium sized ships landed here today?"

"No…only small transports today. Are…you, ah…looking for someone in particular?"

Tylo smiled. "But if I were…it wouldn't be a surprise if he knew I were coming now, would it?"

The arachnoid looked pained. "I would never reveal a confidence…on my mother's grave."

"Ah…but is your mother dead?" Tylo asked and then turned without waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Mr. Ghrea. We are still on our schedule. We will be landing on Aquanorium tomorrow morning as planned. With this laser locating equipment it shouldn't take long to find the transport. We will have the vial very soon."

"Good. I'm placing my trust in you. Don't…let…me…down."

"You can count on me," the man replied confidently. "That vial is as good as yours."

"It had better be. If that creature…what was his name?"

"Rila."

"Yes. If Rila gives you any trouble, you know what to do. He fumbled this job badly. There will be no payment to him. But do not kill him. The seller must have someone to take his anger out on for not getting his money. We will let Rila be there for that. Contact me as soon as you land."

"Yes sir."

"See?" Donan whispered to Tylo. "I told you something was up."

Tylo said nothing but just held his place behind some rocks as he watched the transport being unloaded.

"What do they need a sub for?"

"Why do you care?" Tylo turned and faced the man.

"Because I was talking to the spider when this transport landed. He said that there was something big going on with this ship. Somebody here has been waiting on it for a couple of days."

"That's very interesting," Tylo said in a very uninterested voice. "I'm trying to find out about this vial and you drag me out here in the freezing cold to see a ship being unloaded. Donan, how did you stay in Kar's service for so long?" Tylo started to walk away. But the man grabbed his arm.

"By being smart. This may not have anything to do with your precious vial…but it's obviously something out of the ordinary. If you expect to succeed in your grandfather's business then you need to have a bigger vision. What ever this is…it's big. We should at least find out. It could be something we might want to get in on. It could be money just the same as the vial."

Tylo stopped and considered the counsel. "OK Donan, you hang around and see what you can find out about what's going on here. And I'll go back to the village and see if I can find out about the vial. Both bases will be covered and maybe one of them will turn up something for us. If we're lucky…they both will."

"That's the smarter thing to do Tylo. Believe me. You should always be open to any opportunity."

"Yeah, you're right," Tylo said in a rare moment of openness. "Find out what you can." Then he turned and slipped away.

Even though they only had a hard rock surface to sleep on, the Jedi were so exhausted that they readily fell into sleep. A deep dreamless sleep. Qui-Gon woke and was momentarily confused. So deep…he had trouble completely rousing himself. Ah…the cave…now he remembered. The daltains.

He looked around. It was lighter…but not as bright as when the sun was overhead. Obviously still morning. But he had no way of knowing how old the day was. And no way of knowing when that ship would be arriving. No way of contacting Rannoch either…unless…

Rannoch. Qui-Gon quieted his mind and listened. Nothing. Rannoch, can you hear me? Pause. Still nothing.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, wake up."

"Oh…good morning Master." The apprentice slowly rose to a sitting position. He stretched and yawned. "Morning already?"

"Yes. We should get started soon. We're running out of time. We should eat while we have the chance. I don't know what's going to happen today."

The two Jedi rummaged through their supplies and then settled back to have breakfast. Then a daltain head broke the calm water surface.

I heard you. I came as soon as I could. Is everything all right?

Yes, everything is fine. I just wondered if I could contact you.

I heard you easily. Are you ready to get started?

Yes…a moment please. Let me finish this meal. If things get out of hand it may be my only chance…and I could use the nutrition.

Of course. We will begin when you are ready.

Obi-Wan began digging for his breather. But Qui-Gon put his large hand on the apprentice's.

"No Obi-Wan. You will stay here. I'll go alone."

"But Master…"

"No. There are too many unknowns about this."

"That's exactly why you need me to back you up."

"If something happens to me, you need to be able to get that vial out of here. If word of it gets out, everyone on Lecete will be after it. You will stay here."

The apprentice started to reply but Qui-Gon held up his hand to cut off the reply. He slipped off his boots and robe. Checking his breather he placed it in his mouth and slipped into the water.

Hold on to the fin on my back. I will take you straight to the craft. It's not too far away.

All right. The Jedi grasped the hard bony fin firmly with both hands. Am I hurting you?

No…that's fine. Hold on tight. The current is swift.

Then the two disappeared under the water. Obi-Wan knew that this was going to be a real test of his patience. If he at least knew what was going on…

Master?

Yes Padawan.

Obi-Wan said nothing more.

It will be all right Obi-Wan.

Yes Master.

Rannoch was a powerful swimmer. Qui-Gon supposed he had to be with the swift currents. They were swimming with the current so the movement seemed quite rapid. Then suddenly a light caught Qui-Gon's eye. Rannoch could read his thoughts so easily.

I saw it also. It's a small craft. There's one creature in it.

Qui-Gon strained his eyes to see through the murky water…wondering if Rannoch knew by sight or by sense about the craft. The Jedi couldn't see anything but the light. Are we almost there? I think that he is looking for the vial also.

We have the advantage. I know where it is. He is probably still looking for it. The ship is just ahead.

The man in the small one-person sub was watching his detection system screen and grumbling about the amount of debris that he was going to have to look through. There were lots of moving objects which he was ignoring…until he saw a bigger one. He was slightly curious about this planet because he'd never heard of a planet that had practically no land. He was trying to keep his mind on his job, but the abundant underwater life was fascinating…even to his criminal mind. The larger return signal made the man curious to see the bigger creature. He looked out the window and craned his neck. Reaching for the light control, he pivoted the light to help in his search…and that's when he saw it.

"What the…" his mouth fell open. There was a man holding on to that creature as it swam. It only took a few seconds for him to figure out the obvious reason that someone else would be underwater in this area. "I've got to get to it first." The man brought his little craft around so he was heading the same direction as the daltain and his passenger.

Qui-Gon knew when the light hit him that it was too late to try to hide.

Don't worry Qui-Gon. Trust me. Let's keep going.

The Jedi was hardly in a position to do much more than that. He could trust Rannoch or surface. Not knowing where he was or where the ship was…those were his only options. He renewed his hold on the light blue creature. He could feel the satisfaction that washed over the daltain at this show of confidence. Rannoch increased his speed.

The small sub was closing on them however, its speed greater than that of the daltain. The man inside decided to follow them for the moment to see if they would lead him to the treasure…then he would deal with them.

Rannoch, I'm not sure the two of us can stand up to him. He may have weapons.

Just trust me.

Qui-Gon said nothing else but just held on while casting occasional glances at their pursuer.

"Lead on. You sure seem to know where you're going. Making a straight path…not wandering as if searching. This will be too easy."

Qui-Gon can you see that blue metallic ship just ahead stuck in that crevice?

The Jedi strained to see through the dark water. The light from the trailing sub glinted off the hull of the ship.

Yes, I see it.

That's the ship. Go and search for the vial.

But what about….

Go. We'll take care of him.

We? But the Jedi knew this was not the time to ask questions. He let go of Rannoch and made for the wreck. Unseen to Qui-Gon, Rannoch turned toward the sub and suddenly from crevices in the ridge, many daltains emerged and closed on the craft.

The pilot of the little sub was startled at the convergence of sea creatures coming at him. Then he realized that they were only dumb gill breathers and were probably just swimming by him. He prepared to fire on the Jedi. But the daltains kept coming. One of them impacted the small craft.

"Hey! Dumb creature." He was still sure it was a chance encounter. "Let me wait until they all swim by."

But they didn't swim by. They surrounded the craft and began to bang against the outer hull at random. The impacts were enough to push the craft around more than the pilot expected. He couldn't get a clear shot at the Jedi. And he was taken off guard by the attack. Since when did gill breathers launch attacks against craft like this?

The largest of the blue creatures swam directly at the window of the miniature sub. He put his head down and rammed into the window. A crack appeared. The pilot panicked. He had to get out of there before they broke the glass. He tried turning the sub around and was having difficulty because of the continuing attack.

"Forget turning around…just get out of here!" He pushed the throttle completely forward and sped away, rising away from the attacking creatures.

The daltains swam in circles and upside down…congratulating each other on their victory. Then Rannoch turned back to the wreck.

While the battle was going on, Qui-Gon entered the small transport and began searching through storage compartments. He pulled himself along by the handles. The Jedi had to plant his feet on the wall and pull on the door releases because of the pressure difference across the sealed doors. Assorted items began to float out. Qui-Gon had to fight to contain them until he could examine each object. Eliminating item by item, he would release the objects and they floated lazily away. As he worked from compartment to compartment, the enclosed space filled up with various objects floating in the rear of the ship. His long hair occasionally floated up into his face. The Jedi would shake his head trying to fling the offending obstruction out of the way. None of the cubicles here contained the vial.

Qui-Gon swam toward the cockpit, but it was hard in the small space because of his long legs. So he began grabbing onto door releases, seats, anything he could get a handhold on to pull himself into the cockpit. There were not many storage areas here and only small ones. It took less time. Still when he finished opening all the compartments, there was a small cloud of floating debris around his head. He swiped at it with his hands to push it out of his face.

Frustration coursed through him. Qui-Gon had no idea what was going on outside with the sub and no idea how much time he had. Suddenly he remembered…this is a smuggler's ship. The Jedi began looking for hidden compartments. He pulled himself up to the pilot's chair…now learning to keep his long legs bent rather than straight. He located a concealed chamber between the pilot's chair and the control console to its side. Inside was a metallic cylinder. Qui-Gon opened it…there it was. The vial! His heart beat a little faster. He carefully closed the cylinder and exited the transport.

He had missed the entire attack on the tiny sub. It was over quickly and the Jedi was still searching when the craft left. He emerged to see Rannoch waiting on him…and a school of daltains swimming around in the background.

Where is the sub?

I told you we'd take care of him. Pride was evident in Rannoch.

You and the other daltains ran him off? That's great. Thank you. You probably saved my life.

Thank you for trusting me. You have restored my hope that one day we may be able to live in harmony with the land dwellers.

Yes…I want to talk to you about that…but not right now. This isn't over yet. Let's go get Obi-Wan.

Hang on.

The apprentice was beside himself. He could sense through the link with his master that something was wrong. I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone. I don't even know where to go look for him. He tried to center himself and focus on the Force, wondering if he should try to communicate with Qui-Gon or if that would be a distraction to him in the middle of…whatever was going on.

Then the feeling of alarm calmed. Next the padawan could sense urgency. This while Qui-Gon was trying to find the vial…but Obi-Wan didn't know all that was going on. And then a sense of relief came to him…and he was finally able to settle himself.

Obi-Wan?

Yes Master.

I have the vial and we are on our way back.

The apprentice sighed deeply and then sat down to recenter himself before Qui-Gon returned and picked up the impatience and worry that had filled him.

Shortly a familiar head popped up from the water, followed by a less familiar but equally welcome face. Qui-Gon pulled himself up on the rock shelf and took the breather from his mouth. He held up the metal cylinder. "This is it." He opened it for Obi-Wan and Rannoch to see.

Big problems from such a little thing? Rannoch inquired.

Yes. Remember I told you of the creatures that live inside us…the midiclorians.

I remember.

This can make a person have a great number of midiclorians. Then that person would have a greater strength in the Force than anyone else. We have already seen one creature use this…and he did great damage to a lot of people.

It is dangerous. No one should have such great power over others. We all have different abilities…but no one should have such an increased amount that he can do what he pleases to others. No one should be allowed to rule that way.

You are wise Rannoch. And because of your help, this will not be used by anyone. It will be destroyed. This is what you and the daltains have accomplished. You have saved many people from certain injury.

Rannoch seemed to smile and a feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction came from him.

You need to get back to the island. We will help guide you back.

How familiar are you with the island?

We only know what goes on along the shores.

Qui-Gon hesitated. If you take us to the island, you will be in danger of getting caught in the nets. Just take us close to the island we will swim the rest of the way.

We want to help, friend Qui-Gon. But what you say is true. They are wily about where they place their nets and how they try to hide them. Even when we are careful some daltains still get caught. Will you be all right if we take you close?

Yes. We can swim to the island. It won't be a problem. You helped me and saved my life…I can not ask you to risk yourselves again.

You are a true friend. Worthy of trust. I was right, you are different from other land dwellers. Just a moment. I will get another of my people to help guide you.

"Master, I think that Rannoch is more intelligent that most of the beings on Lecete," Obi-Wan smiled.

"I believe you are right Padawan. Let's get our things together."

The pair stuffed blankets and other things in their packs.

"The packs and jackets are quite a load…along with us. Do you think the daltains can handle it?"

Qui-Gon remembered the ride along the ridge with the strong swimming Rannoch. "Yes, Obi-Wan…they can handle it."

Rannoch was back and Thoran emerged next to him.

Are you ready?

Yes Rannoch we are.

The Jedi slipped into the water placed their breathers and each grabbed onto a daltain fin. The four beings submerged, swimming down and down. Finally the cave bottomed out and they exited the ridge. The current was trying to take them down the ridge but the two daltains swam straight and true to the surface. Obi-Wan was truly impressed by the ability of the creatures to withstand the strong water movement.

Then they broke the surface of the water. The daltains knew exactly where they were. The two Jedi looked around trying to decide where the island was. That's when they saw it…the mini sub and a small motorized watercraft next to it.

"There they are!" a voice called out. "After them!"

Hold on! Rannoch called out and headed out to open sea. The watercraft sputtered to life and started after them.

Hold on as tight as you can. We may have to do some sudden course changes to get away from them.

Qui-Gon looked over to his apprentice to make sure he understood. Obi-Wan nodded.

Rannoch and Thoran submerged several meters and immediately doubled back on their course. They could hear the small craft as it passed over them.

I don't know if they were able to see us or not. We are going to stay under the water until we get well away from them to make sure they don't see us.

As you say Rannoch. I trust your judgement.

The daltains swam strong and fast. The Jedi had no idea where they were. Qui-Gon couldn't know that Rannoch planned on taking him right up to the island. But the daltain knew the land dwellers couldn't maneuver well in the water and he didn't want to leave them to flounder in the ocean trying to get away from that ship.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan just hung on tightly and waited…that's all they could do. Suddenly the ride came to an abrupt end. Qui-Gon lost his grip and went right over Rannoch's head…but not far. He bounced against a net. Looking down he could see the daltain struggling against the webbed material.

Don't move around so much Rannoch. You'll hurt yourself. I'll free you. He couldn't use his light saber under water. The Jedi reached to a pouch on his belt and extracted a small tool. He pulled out a blade and began cutting away the net.

Obi-Wan, is Thoran all right?

I'm working on getting him loose right now Master.

There were cries of pain from Rannoch. Qui-Gon could see blood. The net had torn into one of the front appendages. He kept up his work until the daltain was completely free of the net.

Too much time has passed Qui-Gon. You must go before they come back. It won't take them long to decide we came back to the island.

Yes, you are right. But just a moment. Just be still. The Jedi placed his hand on Rannoch's injury and focused his healing power on it. Soon the blood flow had stopped and though the healing wasn't complete, Rannoch could feel a lessening of the pain.

Is this from the Force also?

Yes, it is.

Thank you friend Qui-Gon. You must go. You risk your life by staying.

You risked your life by bringing me to the island. I can do no less for you.

I am grateful. More than I can say. There's so much I wish to say to you…but you must go. You are very close to the island. Hurry before they get here.

Thank you for everything Rannoch. I will be back to see you. There is much I wish to tell you also. Qui-Gon placed his hand on the daltain's back…and what passed between them was more than words could express.

Please go.

Farewell Rannoch, Thoran.

The two Jedi emerged slowly from the water. They could not see the craft…but they could hear its engine. The island was about a hundred meters away. Having their bearings now, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan lowered themselves back under the water and swam for the island.

Close to the shore, the water became shallow and they could stand up. The watercraft was just off shore. They stayed submerged until the engine sounds died away. Slowly they pushed their eyes above the water and watched the craft as it continued along the shore.

Still watching the craft, the two Jedi started walking out of the cold water and a shiver passed through them as the wind struck their wet bodies. But a voice stopped them dead in their tracks while still hip deep in the water.

"So you two are what all the fuss is about. Well, Rila, it looks like your friend Holt lied to you…they aren't dead. But you won't have to worry about him lying anymore. And I thank you for your help, even though we had to be…persuasive to get it."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan knew the face well from their investigations…Tylo Lyg'tren. He was on the beach leaning on a small watercraft with his arms folded across his chest, an easy smile on his face. Nearby stood two men with blasters. One stood to the side of Tylo and the other behind a tall lanky grey creature. Rila was quite nervous with the blaster stuck in his ribcage.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on up out of the water and let's see what you have. Do you have the vial? The famous vial that everyone is so excited about? Tell me how you managed to find it ahead of everyone else."

While Tylo talked, there was another conversation going on.

Obi-Wan.

Yes Master.

Get ready to jump into the water and swim as fast as you can. Keep your head under so the men with blasters can't see you. Take a deep breath. Now!

The pair jumped into the water and began swimming a zigzag course away from the beach. Blasters started firing. The shots hit close but their anticipation helped the Jedi dodge the blaster fire.

Out on the water, the craft that had been giving chase heard the shots and began to turn back to see what the uproar was about.

Tylo grabbed Rila and shoved him into the small craft he had been leaning on. To one of his men he said, "Get this thing going. We'll catch them. They won't be able to out swim this." Tylo and the two gunmen started pushing the craft off the sand and into the water. Rila just cowered in the bottom.

Master what are we going to do now? How are we going to get away?

I don't know yet Obi-Wan. I've lost my breather. I won't be able to dive to deep water now.

Qui-Gon.

That was not his apprentice…but the link was familiar. Rannoch!

Thoran and I are here. We're coming your way. We can find a place for you to hide.

You're liable to get hurt Rannoch. This isn't your responsibility. Get away while you can.

You said this would help our planet as well as other creatures…that makes it our responsibility.

There was little the Jedi could do to stop the actions of another.

Three groups were closing on the Jedi…Tylo and his men, the man from the mini sub and his assistants, and the daltains. Tylo's men were firing on the Jedi. The larger craft was approaching and fired a couple of warning shots over Tylo's head.

"Hold your fire! We'll kill you," the man from the mini sub warned as he continued to bear down on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He was very close now. One of his men jumped in and grabbed Qui-Gon. The two struggled in the water. Qui-Gon was furiously treading water and trying to keep his head up. Still he was choked on the water splashed wildly by the fight. Obi-Wan moved to help but another man grabbed him and tried to push him under. The apprentice struggled to get to his breather.

Tylo was furious. "They are going to get that vial!" To his men he said, "I'll triple your salary if you get that vial for me…both of you." At once they jumped into the water.

Qui-Gon had stuck the metal cylinder containing the vial into a pocket on his tunic. The man who was struggling with him grabbed at his clothes, trying to get a firm hold on the bobbing Jedi and felt the metallic container. He began fighting for whatever it was. There was no way he could know what was in there…but anything the Jedi had was worth a closer inspection.

Qui-Gon pulled the man's hand away. He was trying to keep his head above the water but his assailant would push him under every chance he got. Of course, the Jedi was returning the favor. Large waves were washing over the struggling men, which made it even harder to get a breath. Both were coughing and gasping for breath. Qui-Gon was tiring from the battle and trying to draw air into his aching lungs.

Obi-Wan's attacker had pulled him close enough to the craft to be hauled in. Then he turned and helped his friend double team Qui-Gon.

"His pocket Ruan. See what's in his pocket." The man tried to keep the Jedi's hands occupied so he couldn't keep Ruan from ransacking his pocket. Qui-Gon coughed and tried to pull away just as another wave washed over them.

Ruan fought the wave, clawing through the water to get to the Jedi. He dug into the pocket while his friend kept the elder Jedi occupied. Finally, he held up the metal cylinder. "Is this it?" he asked no one in particular.

Qui-Gon saw light gleam off the treasure. He lunged and knocked it from Ruan's hand. It went end over end, flying open on the way to the water. Almost as if in slow motion every eye saw the small vial fly out of the container and hit the water. And at once a blue snout emerged and snatched it.

I have it Qui-Gon Rannoch assured him.

Escape with it Rannoch! Go! Hurry!

But all concerned parties now turned their attention to the daltain and the men began swimming toward him. The distraction allowed Obi-Wan to leap back into the crashing waves. Qui-Gon was cold and exhausted from the battle, but knew it wasn't over yet. He and the apprentice thrashed through the water, trying to pull the pursuers back…but got feet in the face.

Rannoch saw what was happening and could hear the groans, cries and coughs of their new friends. He couldn't leave them to the mercy of the attackers. The Jedi would be hopelessly outnumbered. Instead of fleeing with the vial Rannoch and Thoran turned and tried to help Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escape. That gave all the men in the water a chance to try to take the vial from the daltain. They didn't count on the great strength of the creatures.

Rannoch, don't stop. Escape! Hurry!

Don't worry. We can fight them!

No…get away with that vial.

Rannoch hit one man in the head with a front flipper and the man was almost knocked unconscious. The attackers quickly determined which daltain had the vial and ignored the other. So Rannoch was under attack from many hands at once. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought through the waves which kept pushing them back away from the battle, trying to come to Rannoch's assistance.

Ruan grabbed for the vial, "I've got it!" And he did have a hand on it…and Rannoch still had a hold on it. The frangible glass container couldn't stand up to the opposing forces and it broke in two pieces…Ruan had a part and Rannoch had a part.

Some of the midiclorian stimulating factor went into Rannoch's mouth and down his throat before he could spit it out. The rest of it went into the ocean…scattered through the water…being diluted. Impossible to recover…gone forever.

There was a moment of silent shock. The criminals realized their big money ideas had just been washed away…literally. Their plans, their schemes…their money gone…gone.

The mini sub pilot quietly said to his men. "Get in or I'll leave you." They scrambled back into to craft and the pilot sped away.

Tylo's face was blood red. He was furious…but there was nothing he could do to change what had happened. He kicked the grey scaly creature who was now whimpering in the bottom of the boat. Then he told his gunmen to throw him into the water. Rila didn't resist and just turned to begin swimming back to shore.

Tylo grabbed the controls of the small craft and made a wide turn hoping to skim Rila who dove in time to be missed. Then he headed to the beach.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were still treading water but their heads were just above the water. They were exhausted from the long struggle in the cold ocean. The elder Jedi was greatly concerned about Rannoch.

You are tired friend Qui-Gon. Let me help. He came up next to the Jedi and allowed him to hold onto his fin. Thoran did the same for Obi-Wan.

Did you swallow any of that Rannoch?

Yes…I believe a small amount made it down my throat before I could expel it. Will it harm me?

I'm not sure in all honesty Rannoch. I don't know how much you ingested…or how it will interact with your physiology. I hope it will not harm you my friend.

If it does, I know that I helped my new friends…and other creatures on other worlds. That is enough.

The daltains knew the Jedi were exhausted and they were concerned about them trying to get across the island with the attackers still around. So, Rannoch insisted on taking them to the spit of land where the landing area—and their ship was. Qui-Gon very reluctantly agreed…but only if they would take it slow so all four of them could be on the look out for any more nets.

They safely circumnavigated two nets and saw no more. Finally at the tiny peninsula, the Jedi made it back to the island.

Thank you again Rannoch. You will let me know how you are feeling?

Yes…I will keep you informed. How long will you be here?

I'm unsure just now. I need to contact the Jedi council and tell them all that has happened. I hope to be around long enough to see how you fare.

I will come back tomorrow.

Be careful of the nets.

We will be…mindful.

Qui-Gon smiled. Rannoch and Thoran turned back to the open water and swam away.

As the two waded wearily onto the shore, the big spider came down to meet them. "Why are you swimming in the cold water my friends?"

"It's a long story," Qui-Gon mumbled hoping the arachnoid would go away. He was shivering in the cold wind. "Excuse us. We have to get into some dry clothes."

But the big dark furry being would not be put off so easily. He kept up effortlessly with the hurrying Jedi on his eight legs. "You're not leaving also are you?" he said in desperation. "Everyone is leaving suddenly. How's a creature to make a living?"

The tall Jedi stopped walking. "Everyone is leaving suddenly? What do you mean?"

"The little boy who runs around pretending he is a man left. And he was very angry too with one who came with him. Why a man who's old enough to be his father would put up with such treatment, who knows?" The arachnoid shrugged four of his eight legs.

"Tylo?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Sounds like it." Qui-Gon began walking again. "The Jedi council will be very interested to learn he isn't dead."

"Yeah," Obi-Wan agreed. "Because that means Kar probably isn't either."

The spider was still tagging along. "You know this boy?"

Neither of the Jedi answered right away. Then Qui-Gon stopped again. "You said everyone was leaving. Who else left?"

"Just before you arrived the man with all the machinery and supplies on his transport left…without his machinery and supplies. As if he were in a hurry."

"The man in the mini sub," Qui-Gon guessed. They were at the Jedi's ship. Hoping to get rid of the shadow, The elder Jedi stopped and said to the arachnoid, "No, we aren't leaving just yet. You will get your hangar rental money."

"Oh…well, that's not the only reason…"

But the Jedi didn't wait to listen. They trudged into the ship, glad to finally be out of the stiff breeze.

Obi-Wan began to change into dry clothes at once…but Qui-Gon slipped off his tabard and tunic and wrapped a blanket around himself. He sat down at the comm panel and placed a communication to the temple. The Jedi did not have to wait long once he mentioned the item that all had been waiting for word on…the vial.

"News you have for us Qui-Gon?" Yoda inquired, concern in his voice.

The elder Jedi summarized the story of the last couple of days. The council listened quite attentively, interrupting only with clarifying questions. Qui-Gon could feel the collective relief of the members when they learned the vial had been damaged and the contents scattered. But he didn't stop there. He made sure the council understood the role of the daltains and that Rannoch had swallowed some of the midiclorian stimulating factor.

There was silence for a moment. "Know we not how this will affect the daltain. But find out we should. Another incident we do not want," Yoda declared.

"Rannoch is too peaceful to cause an incident my Master." Qui-Gon knew that a lecture was forthcoming on not knowing the actions of another…but he had been in close contact with the daltain. Yoda would not accept that but somehow the Jedi knew that Rannoch would not misuse any power he might gain. Qui-Gon was surprised when his master did not address that issue at all.

"Stay you will until we understand how this affects the daltain. Report to us you will. May the Force be with you." The communication ended.

Qui-Gon changed into some dry clothes. Obi-Wan was busy with seeing to their packs and hanging their jackets to dry. The elder Jedi pulled his cloak about him and walked back to the narrow beach. A tall figure stood there watching the sun as it neared the horizon.

When Qui-Gon approached the man, he was surprised to see that it was Ja, the café owner.

"Closed?"

"Ah…hello friend. Closed only long enough for me to have a break before the night rush starts. I come here to see the gill breathers swim in the last light of the sun. The air breathers usually don't come very close to the island. Magnificent, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are…magnificent."

The two stood in silence and watched until the sun touched the horizon.

"I must be on my way now…much as I would prefer to stay. My customers come to eat my friends." Ja shook his big head. "What's a person to do?"

"Don't give up, that's what. As long as someone tries then change can take place. If no one tries…no change will happen." A hint of a smile played at the corners of Qui-Gon's mouth.

"Yes," Ja considered. "You are right my friend. Someone has to try. You are right. Thank you." The big man turned, pulled his collar up and began the walk back to his eatery.

Qui-Gon stayed a bit longer, even though he was cold with only the cloak about him. He closed his eyes and settled into the Force. The sun shone gold on his face as the wind whipped his hair back. But all he knew was the warmth and peace of the Force.

What will become of Rannoch, the daltains, the planet? Can one man make a difference? Will Rannoch be all right? He directed the wonderings to the Force…but he got an answer he didn't expect.

All things will work out Qui-Gon…worry not.

His eyes snapped open at the reply…and out away from the shore a light blue creature leaped into the air, flipped once and fell back into the water.

Qui-Gon smiled.

The next day Qui-Gon made it a point to go see Ja during the quiet time in his café. He had thought much about this before he'd finally lapsed into sleep.

"Hello, my friends! So good to see you again. Please, let me serve you a meal as my guests."

"Um…only if it is not daltain cakes," Qui-Gon replied.

"No, no daltain today," Ja replied with what seemed to be relief. "Today I have stew…made from shellfish that I harvested myself…no nets to hurt the 'undesirables'. Please sit."

Shortly the big man returned with two bowls, which he set before the Jedi. At once Obi-Wan set at his meal. However, Qui-Gon had another reason for being here.

"Do you have a moment to talk, Ja?"

He waved his hand at the empty café. "And who is here to say otherwise." He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You seem to have a true appreciation for the planet and the creatures here. And you were wondering what you could do to help make a difference. I've thought about that. Since you run this café, you are probably the major customer for the fishermen, true?"

"I suppose so."

"So, if you approached the fisherman as a customer, they might listen to you. You could suggest some different methods of catching gill breathers. Instead of just trawling for whatever gets into the net…and wasting what they don't want, why don't you suggest new ways. Smaller nets would not catch as much…but also wouldn't catch the larger creatures. Perhaps hooked lines might be another suggestion."

"And what do I have to use as leverage? If they refuse to listen to me, what do I do? I'll still have to buy their catch."

"Have you thought of farming to provide some of the food for your eatery instead of fishing?"

"Well, yes…but it is a lot of work."

"Too much work to spare your friends?"

Ja paused. "I see your point. But what good is it? It will not stop the fishing. One man can not make a difference."

"You are wrong. One man can make a difference…a big difference. It may take a lot of work, a lot of commitment on your part…but you can make a difference. Remember, you're their major customer. If they saw their profits drop off somewhat because you were getting part of your food from farming then they would listen to you I'm willing to bet."

Ja rubbed his big hand on his chin as he thought about Qui-Gon's idea. Finally, he said, "Do you really think it could work?"

"You'll never know if you don't give it a try. And once you get them to quit robbing the planet of that resource…maybe you might even be able to get them to see your point of view on other things…dumping in the ocean maybe."

"No, they would never listen to me."

Qui-Gon leaned his elbows on the table. "But they would. Once you make your mark by affecting their business they will realize that you are a man to be reckoned with. You are a leader in the community because you own a major business on this island. I know…you don't see yourself that way because you don't see this as a community. That is what the island is though. It's just out of control right now. You are in a position to help make that change."

"And what if they decide to run me off because they don't want to change?"

"Then you took a chance…and lost. But you told me yourself how much you love this place and how sad you are to see it treated the way it is. Is your feeling about Aquanorium strong enough for you to really want to help?"

Ja didn't say anything for a long time. Qui-Gon began eating and watched the big man as he thought. After several minutes, Ja leaned back in his chair.

"You are right. If I don't try, especially since I complain about the others, then I am as bad as they are. I can try…and maybe help this place. Or I can fail and open a café some place where they do not serve daltain cakes."

Qui-Gon smiled and pounded the broad shoulder of Ja.

Late that day as the sun lowered in the sky, Qui-Gon walked to the beach again.

Rannoch?

Yes Qui-Gon I am here.

How do you feel?

Wonderful! I've never felt this way before. I feel stronger, refreshed…and I can feel things I haven't felt before. This is wonderful! This is what the Force is like?

The Jedi smiled. Yes, that is the Force. You have no ill effects? Do you feel sick at all?

No, I've never felt better! Will I always be this way?

The smile at once faded from Qui-Gon's face. Yes…if you…

If I don't die?

Yes.

"Hello friend!" Ja's voice boomed out. The Jedi master did not want to be rude…but he wasn't in the mood for Ja just now.

Qui-Gon who is that with you? I can hear his thoughts too! He is happy to see you. And happy to be on the beach.

A strange look came to Ja's face. He put his hand to his head.

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked in concern.

"Yes…I think. I can hear someone talking in my head."

Rannoch is that you?

Yes, I wanted to talk to him.

He doesn't understand. Wait and let me explain it to him first.

"Ja, I have something to tell you. Let's sit down."

Qui-Gon explained the Force to the café owner.

"I've some times felt that I could sense things from other people. I never understood it…and basically ignored it because I didn't know what it was. This is real?"

"Yes it is. And there's more…the daltains have this ability also."

"The daltains? You mean…"

"They have a higher intelligence."

Ja's mouth hung open and he was speechless. After a couple of minutes of putting all this together, he looked at Qui-Gon with wide eyes. "You mean that voice in my head…"

"Was Rannoch, the leader of the daltains"

At that moment the object of their discussion leaped from the water and flipped in mid-air.

Ja still seemed shocked by all this. It was a lot to take in.

"Talk to him," Qui-Gon encouraged. "He's one of your friends…remember. Just think what you want to say to him."

Hello?

Hello, I'm Rannoch.

Ja looked at Qui-Gon in astonishment…pleased astonishment.

Rannoch…my name is Ja. You're really the daltain that I just saw?

Yes. That was me. Qui-Gon tells me you want to help us.

I'd like to try.

We would be grateful for your help. You can talk to the land dwellers for us.

"This is wonderful!" Ja cried. "I can really talk to him."

Qui-Gon smiled and leaned back to listen as the two got acquainted.

Ja finally had to hurry away to get back to his café before the rush started, but he made arrangements to meet again to talk with Rannoch.

"Thank you friend. You have opened up a new world for me…and given my life a new meaning. I must go now. Will I see you again before you go?"

"I'll make sure of it," Qui-Gon smiled.

"Apparently Rannoch was able to get the benefit of the midiclorian stimulator without suffering any obvious injury," Mi'al began. "The daltains seem to be a mammal type species, but their bone marrow structure must be different. That's the only thing I can see that would account for him not suffering the same complications that Ruka and Elliah did."

"Interesting that is Mi'al," Yoda replied. "Suffer not the same fate will all species from this."

"No Master Yoda. And that isn't really surprising. As many different creatures as there are in the galaxy I would be more surprised if they all had the same reaction."

"Qui-Gon, an update you have for us?"

"Yes my Master. Ja says that he and Rannoch have become friends…fast friends. He approached the fishermen with his suggestions and there was resistance at first. However, Rannoch and the daltains came up with an idea that helped convince the fishermen to change their way of fishing. In exchange for using small nets, the daltains offered to help guide the small gill breathers into the nets. Since they are adapted to the water, it is easier for them to move among the gill breathers. They can drive away the creatures that would usually be thrown back, and guide the more desirable species to the nets. This has been a great time saver for the fishermen. They don't have to spend so much time fishing or sorting through the catch. It sounds like a huge success. The islanders had to get used to the idea of the daltains being intelligent…especially after eating them for so long. And Rannoch has found a couple other people on the island who are Force sensitive enough for him to communicate with. This has helped propagate the understanding that intelligent life exits in the ocean. Now that the islanders understand that, they seem to be more sensitive to the environment. I don't know how this will work in the long term, but it certainly seems to have gotten off to a wonderful start."

"Agree I do," Yoda replied. "Go back in a few months to check the progress would you like to?"

"Very much Master Yoda," Qui-Gon's blue eyes twinkled.

58


End file.
